Opposite Sides
by KaitlynRae99
Summary: Brie Parker was the name she preferred...the name she wanted everyone to know her as. However, her father wouldn't let that happen. Now she was Brie Coventry, Edward Coventry's only daughter and one of the youngest to became a Magistratus. The Order is all Brie has ever known. She thought she was a part of something good. Until she discovered the truth.
1. Prologue

**A YOUNG** black haired girl, with her hair cut into a chin-length bob and curled, was skipping down the street with a large smile on her face. The apples of her cheek were bright red due to the cold wind hitting them. Her backpack slapped against her back as she skipped but she ignored it, feeling too much joy to be annoyed by her backpack.

The young girl turned into the walkway of a house and began walking up the stairs connected to the front porch. The house was a two-story house that was painted white which was chipping due to age. The girl pushed a key into the blue coloured door and pushed it open. Once she had closed the door and locked it, she called out; "Mum! I'm home!"

Silence followed the girl's call which caused the girl's brows to frown in confusion. She removed her backpack from her back and placed it onto one of the hooks hanging above a small table where a bowl sat with keys in it. She kicked off her shoes as she called out again; "Mum!"

Silence echoed through the house again. The girl's purple eyes looked into the small kitchen and saw no one before looking into the living room and also saw no one. She continued her search by walking up the stairs, her footsteps being the only sound inside the house. She moved to the door that was across from the staircase and noticed the door was open slightly. Slowly, she pushed the door open fully and noticed her mother laying her bed. "Mum?" the girl asked quietly but her mother wasn't responding.

Her mother's eyes were wide open, and her skin was pale. The girl reached out and touched her mother's hand which felt cold as ice and stiff. "Mummy?" she cried out again but still get no response.

With her heart beating in her chest, she rushed out of her mother's bedroom and down the stairs before opening the front door and rushing to the house next door. Her fist banged against the door until it opened, revealing a woman who looked down at the girl with frowned brows. "Brie, what is wrong?" the woman asked the young girl who was breathing heavily.

"Miss Carter, there is something wrong with my mum," Brie answered causing the woman's eyes to widen.

Miss Carter followed Brie into her house and up the stairs to where Brie's mother laid motionless. As soon as Miss Carter's eyes laid on Brie's mother, she knew what was wrong.

* * *

A couple of hours later, several police vehicles with their lights flashing blue and red outside Brie's house. The young girl was inside one of the police cruisers with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. The medical officers on the scene had pronounced Diana Parker, Brie's mother, dead and that she had been dead for a couple of hours. So far, her cause of death was unknown. But what they knew so far, young Brie was motherless.

Detective Collins took the young girl to the station and sat her beside his partner's desk with a colouring book while he looked to see where her father was. After accessing Brie's birth certificate, her father was listed and accessed her father's contact information. "Hello?" a deep male voice spoke on the other side of the detective's phone.

"Is this Edward Coventry?" Collins asked to which the male voice responded; "Yes this is."

"Mr Coventry, I am Detective Collins and I'm calling in regard to your ex-wife, Diana Parker," the detective informed Edward with a heavy voice.

"Is she ok?" Edward asked in concern which caused Collins to sigh deeply.

"I'm sorry to inform you but Diana was found dead in her house today," Collins explained to Edward who gasped over the phone.

"What about my daughter?" Edward asked the detective who looked over at the girl in question.

"She is at the station under my care," Collins answered as he smiled towards Brie whose brows were frowned in concertation as she coloured.

"I'm coming to get her," Was all Edward say before Collins heard the dial tone, informing him that Edward was ended the call.

Half an hour passed until Edward arrived at the station. His eyes moved around the station until his eyes landed on Brie who was still colouring. He rushed towards her and knelt down in front of her. "Brie," he cried out as the girl turned to look at him.

"Daddy?" she asked in confusion when she saw her father kneeling down in front of her.

Realizing it was her father kneeling in front of her, she launched herself forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. A smile broke out on Edward's face as he returned her hug. Sobs began to force Brie's body to shake as her tears began to wet the shoulder of Edward's shirt. "I'm taking you home with me," Edward informed Brie who nodded against his shoulder.

Brie Parker was now known as Brie Coventry. Her father married her stepmother, Sophie and together, they had Maddox, Brie's younger half-brother. Soon, she discovered that her father was involved in the Hermetic Order of the Blue Rose and when she turned 16, her father believed she was old enough to be a part of the Order. Slowly but surely, Brie became one of the youngest Magistratus. The Order is Brie has known...but what if she discovers that the Order isn't as good as she has been made to think it is?


	2. First Day Back

"**ARE** you sure you want to remain living at the dorms?" Edward asked his daughter, who was now a beautiful young woman, as she sat in the passenger seat of his car.

She rolled her eyes at him and her dark red painted lips curled into a smile. "Dad, you asked this a thousand times last year and the answer is still the same. I like having my own space. Even if I have a roommate," she answered him, tucking a loose piece of her curled black hair behind her ear.

"Call me if you change your mind," he informed her before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Love you, Dad," Brie informed her dad before she stepped out of the car.

"I love you too," Edward called out before the passenger door closed.

Brie, with only a large duffle bag on her shoulder, looked up at the familiar surroundings of Belgrave University. Brie had been attending Belgrave since last year and was studying Psychology with a minor in Philosophy. "BRIE!" a voice cried out making Brie's head whip around to see her roommate and best friend, Cordelia Night, was running towards her. Cordelia was a beautiful girl with flawless dark skin and short, wavy bleached white hair that contrast with her dark skin. Cordelia stood taller than Brie by only an inch and has a slim figure. When Brie first met Cordelia, she thought the taller girl was a supermodel.

A large smile formed on Brie's face as Cordelia threw her arms around her. The two girls hugged for a few moments before pulling apart. "How was Europe?" Brie asked her friend who was bouncing with excitement.

"It was amazing!" Cordelia squealed as they began walking towards their dorm room.

"I saw the Eiffel Tower, the Colosseum and so much more. But they weren't as good looking as the European guys," Cordelia winked at her friend who shook her head as she opened the door to their doom room.

"Did you sleep with one guy in every country?" Brie asked even though she knew the answer.

"Sometimes more than just one," Cordelia winked again before both girls to burst out laughing.

"What is so funny, girls?" a voice from the open door causing the girls to look towards them.

Leaning against the door frame was Randall Carpio, one of the RA of the university and a pre-med student. He was a flirt but harmless. "Nothing you need to worry about Randall," Brie said with a smile as she began unpacking her bag.

"I'm hurt, Brie. I thought we were friends," Randall spoke with his bottom lip turned into a pout and his hand over his heart.

Cordelia shook her head at him as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Can we help you, Randall?" she asked with her hip stuck out to one side.

"Just seeing how you beautiful girls are settling back in," Randall informed the girls; leaning off the door frame.

"We are doing just fine, Randall," Cordelia answered before shutting the door in his face; hearing a slight moan of pain from Randall.

"Why are you so mean to him?" Brie asked as she pushed her now empty bag underneath her bed.

Cordelia just shrugged her shoulders before jumping onto her bed. Brie shook her head before laying down on her bed and sighing deeply. Her eyes looked around at the very familiar room before they landed on a piece of paper sitting on Cordelia's nightstand with a blue rose laying on top of it. "Cordy, what is that?" Brie asked in confusion as she pointed to the rose.

Cordelia's eyes followed Brie's finger to the rose before grabbing it and shoving inside her drawer. "Nothing!" Cordelia cried in panic making Brie's brows frown in confusion.

Brie hadn't ever known the Order to select Neophytes from those already attending the university. They normally select from freshmen. However, Brie knew she shouldn't question the Order's methods of selecting.

Cordelia's hand remained holding the drawer closed which made Brie hold her hands up in surrender. "Sorry. Didn't mean to pry," she informed her best friend who sighed and removed her hand from the drawer.

There was a moment of awkward silence between them before Cordelia spoke with a large smirk on her face; "So find any boys to get over your crush on your professor?"

Brie let out a loud groan before grabbing the pillow from underneath her head and throwing it towards Cordelia who began chuckling like a madwoman.

"Ok, first of all, he is not my professor. My professor is Krowchuk. He just happens to be Krowchuk's assistant and second of all, I do not have a crush on him," Brie growled as Cordelia threw back the pillow.

Cordelia raised her eyebrow to give her friend the 'are you sure' look which made Brie glare at her. "Sure, you don't. You just give him heart eyes every time you see him but forgive me for assuming it was more then you thinking he is attractive," Cordelia remarked sarcastically, wiggling her brows suggestively at Brie.

"I hate you, you know that," the white-haired girl snarled as she placed her pillow over her head to try and ignore the stare her friend was giving her.

Suddenly, Brie felt a weight on top of her, letting her know that Cordelia was now laying on top of her. "You love me," Cordelia said with a large grin on her lips.

Cordelia's weight left Brie and she held out her hand for Brie to grab. "Come on, we have gotta get ready for the party tonight," Cordelia explained causing a groan to escape from Brie.

"Do I have to?" she asked her friend but received a glare as an answer as Cordelia gripping her wrist and forced her out of her bed.

Over for the few hours, the two friends got ready while listening and dancing to music. Cordelia wore a black long-sleeved turtleneck tucked into a black mini skirt with a pair of black tights underneath. Her feet were placed into a pair of heeled black ankle boots and her outfit was tied together with a dark red bomber jacket. She also wore her signature dark smoky eye and dark lipstick with a silver ring hooked through her spectrum.

Brie wore a black long-sleeved square-neck cropped blouse that laced up in the front. The sleeves were loose until they tightened at her wrist. She paired this blouse with a pair of black high-waisted skinny jeans with a black belt that had a gold double g buckle. A pair of maroon combat boots typed the outfit all together. Her black hair was left loose in curls that ended in the middle of her back and her makeup was a dark smokey eye paired with a nude lip.

Even though the girls weren't dressed fancy, they looked ready for a party. When they arrived, the party was already in full swing with many people already drunk and dancing drunkenly to the loud music playing. "Ready to party?" Cordelia asked Brie once they reached the front lawn of the house.

Brie smiled at her friend before nodding; "Hell yeah!"


	3. Werewolf

**COUPLE** hours past and now the moon and the stars lit the night sky. Brie, now having a couple of drinks in her, was already bored with the party. She was leaning against the counter in the kitchen, looking down at the liquid inside her red solo cup to try and ignore the couple almost having full-blown sex beside her. Cordelia was grinding on an unknown male behind her while an unknown female grinding against her front. Cordelia had way more drinks than Brie and when she had a few drinks in her, she turned into a hoe and she screwed anything with a pulse. Not that Brie judged because Cordelia was her own person and Brie wouldn't change her cause she loves her the way she is.

Brie quickly chugged the rest of her drink before moving over to Cordelia and tapping her on the shoulder. "I'm gonna go back to the dorm. Be careful," Brie informed her friend who Brie didn't think was listening.

Brie, however, didn't wait for her friend to reply before leaving the party, breathing in the fresh air. Her boots clicked against the cement as she slowly made her way back to her dorm. It probably wasn't safe for Brie to walking alone in the middle of the night but lucky for her, she could protect herself against what goes bump in the night.

She cut through the large forest as it was a shortcut to the dorms. The only sounds that could be heard was a song Brie was humming. However, her humming stopped when she heard a slight growl coming from behind her. The growling continued making Brie freeze and her heart begin beating hard against her chest. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck begin to stand up as what felt like someone was breathing against the back of her neck.

Slowly, Brie turned on her heels to see what was behind her. What she saw causing a loud gasp to escape from her lips.

Behind her was a large wolf standing on two legs with its teeth bared and saliva dripping from its mouth. Its leaned towards her as it continued growling. Brie was frozen in fear as she continued looking up at the large wolf. She could see her life flashing before her eyes.

Suddenly, the wolf sniffled her before letting out one last growl and running away, leaving Brie shaking in fear. Not wanting to remain in the forest, she quickly ran to her dorm where she knew she would be safe.

Brie threw her dorm door open and slammed it shut, making sure it was locked before throwing her back against it. She slid to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest. Black tears streamed down her cheeks as she struggled to breath. Brie thought she was having a heart attack.

What felt like hours, Brie finally calmed down her breathing and tears stopped streaming down her face. She placed her hands on the door behind her to help pull herself onto her feet and shaking, walked towards the small bathroom connected to her dorm. She placed her hands on the sink and leaned against them, looking herself through the mirror.

Brie knew what the wolf was. She knew it was a Werewolf. But what surprised her was why it didn't kill her. It would have known she was Edward Coventry's daughter and that killing her would greater affect both her father and the Order.

However, Brie didn't dwell on it as she just wanted this day to be over already. Too shaken to do much, Brie removed her makeup before pulling off her clothes, leaving her just in her black lace bra and matching underwear. She slowly walked over to her set of drawers and pulled out a large shirt which covered her half-naked body. Suddenly feeling drowsy overcome her, she collapsed on her bed and curled her body around one of her pillows as a source of comfort. As Brie slowly fell into darkness, she hoped for tomorrow to be better.


	4. Cordelia is DEAD!

**WHEN** Brie woke up the next morning, she noticed that Cordelia's bed was untouched meaning she didn't return last night. This didn't worry Brie as she was use to Cordelia not returning to the dorm after a party due to going home with whoever took her fancy that night. Brie stretched her arms up, causing her joints to crack slightly and making her arms not feel stiff. She lifted her legs and swung her body around, so her feet were now on the floor. Her shoulders rolled back which caused a deep crack to echo through the silent room. No longer feeling stiff, Brie lifted herself off her bed and walked over to her dresser to get dressed for the day.

She chose a lilac purple crop top with short sleeves and a square neckline, a pair of dark wash skinny jeans. She paired these items with a pair of black converse. Laying out her clothes on her bed, she made her way to the small bathroom where she showered and dressed into a lace black bra with matching lace underwear. Brie walked back into the main room and dressed into her chosen outfit before sitting down at her and Cordelia's shared vanity as the girls always borrowed each other hair styling tools and makeup. She styled her hair into a french braid and she left her makeup naturally.

Once Brie had finished her makeup, there was a knock on the door. "Miss Coventry. It's Chancellor Stone and I have Detective Hayashi here with me to ask you some questions," the familiar voice of Vera Stone echoed from behind the closed door.

Brie's brows frowned in confusion before she opened the door and let the Detective and Chancellor into her room. She closed the door behind them and sat down at her vanity again but this time, facing into the room instead of the mirror. "Miss Coventry, I regret to inform you that Miss Night was found dead this morning," Detective Hayashi informed the young woman who gasped in shock and placed her hands over her mouth.

Tears began streaming down her cheeks which luckily, she wore waterproof makeup. "Cordelia is DEAD?!" Brie asked in shock when she removed her hands from her mouth.

"I'm afraid so. Can you think of anyone who would want to harm her?" Detective Hayashi asked, pulling out a pen and notepad from the inside pocket of his jacket.

Brie shook her head before saying; "Everyone loved Cordelia. I don't understand why anyone would want to hurt her."

"Will that be all, Detective?" Vera asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes Chancellor," the detective answered before putting away his notepad and pulling out a card.

"Call me if you can think of anything," he informed Brie as he handed her the card.

She nodded and took the card as Vera let Detective Hayashi out of the room. She shut the door behind him and turned back to Brie who was now wiping away her tears with a tissue. "Miss Night is the second Neophyte to be found dead," Vera informed the young Magistratus who stared up at the Temple Magus with wide eyes.

"Do you think someone is targeting Neophytes?" Brie asked as she stood up from her chair.

Vera shook her head before saying; "Not sure. Could be just a coincidence."

Brie nodded in agreement, but she had a gut feeling that it wasn't. She bit her bottom lip as she began to think. "Who was the other Neophyte?" she asked the Temple Magus who answered; "Weston Miller."

Brie's brows frowned in confusion as she didn't know the other Neophyte who had been killed. The only connection that both Weston and Cordelia had was the Order. Suddenly, Brie remembered what had happened to her last night. "Temple Magus, I encountered a werewolf last night. Could it be behind the killings?" Brie asked which caused Vera's eyes to widen at Brie mentioning a werewolf.

"Why didn't it kill you?" Vera asked Brie who shrugged her shoulders.

Brie had thought the same thing last night, but she knew she shouldn't dwell on it. Maybe the werewolf knew her personally and didn't want to cause her harm.

"We are not going to draw any conclusions just yet. For now, we will continue," Vera informed Brie before walking out of the room.

Once Vera had left, Brie stumped down in her chair and began breathing heavily. Her best friend had been killed but why? And most importantly...who?


	5. Tests

**BRIE** wasn't paying attention in her Philosophy class as she stared out the window. Her mind was racing as she was thinking about who would be killing Neophytes. Her first thought was the werewolf that almost attacked her, but the identities of Neophyte are only known by those in the Order. That and werewolves can sense those using magic, but the Neophytes have never used magic nor known the existence of it. This led her to think someone in the Order was behind the killings. But whom she didn't know.

"Brie," a voice broke Brie's train of thought making her jump slightly.

Her eyes moved from the window to see Hamish standing above her; his eyes filled with worry. She looked around to see the classroom was now empty with only herself and Hamish there. Brie felt her cheek grow hot as her eyes looked down at her hands that were folded in her lap. "I'm sorry," she apologised before she quickly stood up and began packing up her stuff.

She was stopped by Hamish grabbing her hand. "Don't apologise Brie. I heard about Cordelia. You know you don't brave. No one will blame you if you need some time off," he explained to her; lowing his head to meet her eyes.

Brie was silent for a few moments before her eyes moved off the desk and she gave him a small smile and spoke; "I know. But it is the only way I can feel normal."

Brie almost laughed at her words because she was definitely not normal. But Hamish didn't know that.

They remained staring at each other before a buzzing from Brie's bag caused them to look away. She pulled her phone out of her bag to see a message from Alyssa; "_Where are you?_"

Realising she was late, she continued packing her bag. "I'm sorry. I've got to go," Brie said quickly once she finished packing her bag and rushing out of the classroom.

Brie made her way to the edge of woods surrounding the campus where Alyssa and Kyle were waiting for her. All were wearing floor-length black robes with faceless masks in their hands. "Ready?" Brie asked the others who nodded.

Brie's mask was white with a long bird-like beak. It was almost identical to Kyle's due the both of them being Magistratus, but the only difference was the two small horn protruding from either side of the mask's forehead. Once their masks were on, they placed their hoods over their heads and silently made their way to where the Neophytes were meeting them.

"Silence!" Brie cried out once they reached the Neophytes who were talking amongst themselves.

"Like that?" one of the Neophytes asked when he turned around to face the masked people.

"Subservience. Observance. You are no longer students. You are Neophytes. Less than nothing," Kyle spoke to which Brie continued; "Seven are summoned, three will be selected."

Suddenly, she held out her hand making a coin appear between her thumb, pointer, and middle finger. "Find the coin. Take more than one and we will know," Brie informed before flicking her wrist and making the coin appear in her other hand.

"Reveal the location to the others..." Kyle paused as the coin now appeared in his hand; "And we will know."

"Find the coin by night five. You have 24 hours," Alyssa spoke as the coin then finally moved to her hand.

"Alyssa?" One of the Neophyte questioned, and Brie had to stop herself from looking over at Alyssa.

The three walked away and when they were far away enough, Brie pulled off her mask and turned to Alyssa. "How did that Neophyte know who you are?" she asked; glaring at the Medicum who looked down at her feet.

"He must have recognised my voice. He was a part of the group I gave a tour to earlier," she answered the white-haired young woman whose eyes slightly softened.

"Be careful, Alyssa. I don't want you getting into trouble because of him," was all Brie said before she walked away.

She needed to get to her next class.

* * *

A day past before the Neophytes found the coins...and before there was a problem. Brie and Kyle were back in their black robes and masks, standing in front of two Neophytes. One had a bloody forearm. "I found it first..." the wounded Neophyte was interrupted by Brie; "But you couldn't claim it."

She held out her hand before blew a white powder into the now former Neophyte's face causing him to faint and fell into the arms of two Medicum behind him. They began to drag him away which caused the other Neophyte to ask; "What are you gonna do with him?"

"With who?" Kyle asked cryptically making the Neophyte turn around to see the others had disappeared.

* * *

Another day passed. Brie sat in a booth inside _The Blade and Chalice_. She was studying; her pen moving quickly against her notebook. She was engrossed in her studying as she ignored the noises of the others in the bar. Normally, she would be studying in the reliquary but at this moment, she would much rather be surrounded by noise than silence.

Brie's studying was interrupted by someone sliding into the booth across from her. Her eyes moved off her notebook to see Hamish sitting across from her; placing his glass on the table. "I'm surprised to see you here," he remarked as he grabbed one of the open books and read the cover.

Brie had magicked the books to look like ordinary textbooks to everyone but herself. And she wrote her notes in code...in case anyone tried to read them.

She shrugged her shoulders as she placed a pen down. "I would be in the library. But I'm not a fan of silence at the moment," she informed him as her elbows rested on the table and her chin rested on her enlacing fingers.

Hamish closed the book and placed it back on the table before sliding his drink towards her. "You need a drink," he told her which caused her to laugh.

"I feel like that's your answer for everything," she remarked with a cheeky grin on her face.

Hamish shrugged and slid his drink back towards him before taking a sip. "That's because it IS the answer to everything," he answered as he set his drink down again.

Brie shook her head with a smirk on her face. As she opened her mouth to speak, her phone buzzed on the table; drawing their attention to it. She let out a sigh before reading the message. "_Temple. Now,_"Was all Vera had sent to Brie.

"I've got to go," she informed Hamish as she began packing up her books and placing them into her bag.

"This seems to be a common occurrence for us," he remarked which caused her to shrug her shoulders and remark back with a smirk; "Maybe it's fate."

She grabbed her jacket that was hanging off the edge of the booth and hung it over her forearm before placing her bag onto her shoulder. She walked out of the bar with a slight skip in her step.

When Brie entered the room where everyone was, she noticed she was the last one to arrive. Vera nodded towards Brie before everyone gathered around the small stone table in the centre of the room. Brie noticed a bloody eye was in Vera's fingers as she spoke; "_Mala revelentur_."

What looks like a projector appeared out of the eye. They watched as someone was walking until they screamed before it turned back. Then the Neophyte Brie had seen the other appeared, looking down at the owner of the eye. "Drea, hang on. Amir, call an ambulance," the Neophyte spoke.

"Did you hear that?" another voice asked as they weren't seen through the projection.

"Amir be careful," the Neophyte demanded; his attention remaining on Drea.

His attention then moved from Drea as he shouted; "Hey! Amir, call 911 now!"

"No, no. Stay with me. Stay with me," he begged Drea as the projection began glitching slightly.

"Help!" the Neophyte yelled which the other voice from before mimicked as well; "Help!"

The projection then disappeared, and Vera dropped the eye; flicking her finger in disgust. "Necromancy," Vera remarked as she snapped her finger making someone pass her a handkerchief to wipe her fingers.

"It's so disgusting," she snarled as they watched the eye turn into ash.

Vera turned to Brie who was standing; looking down at the pile of ash with the tip of her finger tapping against her chin. She leaned down to whisper into Brie's ear; "I need you to look up everything in regards with Werewolves."

Brie nodded at the Temple Magus before leaving the room and entering the reliquary. She had a long night ahead of her.


	6. Clay

**IT FELT** like Brie was living inside the reliquary as she hadn't left since Vera told her to research about werewolves. So far, she had only found was that werewolves were creatures of magic and only magic could kill them. That and they eat the heart of the practitioner to stop the flow of magic. It seems the Order didn't really know anything about their natural enemies.

She folded her forearms on top of the open book before resting her cheek against them; closing her eyes for a moment. She could feel her brain almost throbbing from her eyes considering moving over the words. She had fallen between the state of awake and sleep before she was awoken out of it by the doors of the reliquary being thrown open and Vera strutted into the room.

Brie threw herself upright; smoothing her hands over her hair to tame her curls. "Miss Coventry, please tell me you found something?" Vera asked as she rested her hands on the table in front of Brie

Brie let out a loud sigh as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Not much. Just that they are magic and can only be killed by magic. They also eat the heart of the practitioner to stop the flow of magic," she answered; biting her bottom lip in guilty for not finding anything else.

Vera let out a sigh before clicking her tongue in frustration. "Keep researching. Hopefully, we can find something before another Neophyte is killed," she ordered before leaving the room; flicking her wrist to close the door behind her.

Once the door was fully closed, Brie groaned loudly before slamming her head against the desk. Her head remained on the desk until a meow caused her to lift her head to see a black cat sitting on the desk in front of her; their green eyes staring down at Brie. "Hello, Nyx," she greeted the black cat; holding her fingers out for Nyx to stroke against.

Nyx let out another meow making Brie raise an eyebrow at her. "How many feeds have you had today?" Brie asked; crossing her arms over her chest.

It was common for Nyx to get multiple feeds making her a fat and happy kitty. Nyx was Brie's but she wasn't allowed pets in the dorms, so Edward agreed for Nyx to stay in the temple. Because of this, many of the other members dotted on Nyx who loved the attention.

Believing she deserves a break, she picked up Nyx and walked over the armchair in the corner of the room. She sat down with Nyx in her lap, stroking down her back and repeating her strokes. Nyx began purring loudly at her owner lovingly strokes.

* * *

Another Neophyte was found murdered meaning there were only two left who had completed their tests. Meaning Gregory Crain, a legacy, was given the chance to become an Acolyte. Brie stood with all the other members of the Order dressed in black robes with faceless masks. The Neophytes were dressed in white robes.

Two Neophyte, Gabrielle and Brandon, had been given their new black robes and masks and accepted their new positions as Acolytes. Gregory was the last Neophyte to accept their position as Acolyte. Alyssa stood in front of Gregory, holding the folded black robes and mask on top with Vera standing beside them.

"You have been summoned by the Hermetic Order of the Blue Rose. Will you heed the call?" Vera spoke; her voice almost echoing through the room.

"I will," Gregory answered as he reached towards the pile.

"Take these, Acolyte and begin your service," Vera spoke again but before Gregory could take the pile, a clump of dried clay was thrown beside them; making a loud thud.

Everyone looked down at the clump before turned towards the one who threw the clump revealing the Neophyte that had to resign under obligation. Brie believed his name was Jack Morton.

"There's your killer. He's a golem. His name is Clay. It's hilarious, right?" Jack said but no one spoke.

"Hopefully, you can use your magic and figure out who made it because the way I see it, whoever created that is the real monster. Also, you need to rethink your secret door," Jack remarked before he turned towards the open door to leave.

However, Vera flicked her wrist causing the door to close; forcing Jack to remain in the room. Edward moved forward with those in his way parting the way for him. "The head," he ordered once he was in front of the members.

An Acolyte moved forward and picked up the head and placed it on the altar before returning back to their position. "And the messenger," Edward ordered to the two standing beside Jack who grabbed his upper arms.

Although Jack struggled, the two holding him kept in firmly in place. Edward snapped the neck of the small bird in his hand and use its beak to draw the magic word on the forehead of the golem making it come to life. "Who created you?" Edward asked the golem.

"Margaret Crain," the golem answered causing everyone to gasp.

The golem looked over at Jack and began talking to him; "Oh, hey, Jack. Hey, no hard..." The golem was cut off by Edward wiped his thumb over the magic word causing the golem to return back to the clump of clay.

Edward turned around and pointed his finger towards Margaret making two members grab her arms and remove her mask. "Let go of me!" Margaret snapped as she struggled against those holding her.

Edward signalled for Margaret to be taken away making her cry out; "You can't do this. I'm a member of the Gnostic Council, you have no right!"

Edward turned towards Gregory before ordering; "The son, too."

Two others appeared behind Gregory and began dragging him away. "I'm a legacy! Mum, you ruin everything!" Gregory cried out which made Brie roll her eyes.

Being a legacy means nothing in the Order.

"This is all your fault," Gregory snarled to Jack when he was dragged past him.

"Let me go! Get your hands off me! You have no right..." Gregory's cries faded away as he was dragged further away from the room.

The two that were holding Jack let go of him and stepped away from him as Edward stepped towards him. "It appears you've been summoned. Will you heed the call?" he asked Jack which caused him to remain silent.

He remained silent for a few moments which made Vera speak up; "This is the part where you say yes, Mr Morton."

"Yes," with Jack's answer, everyone removed their masks to reveal their faces to the new members of the Order.

Brie noticed that Jack stared at her in shock and almost in recognition which caused her to frown her brows. To her knowledge, she had never seen nor meet Jack without wearing her mask until this day.

"Jack Morton," Edward greeted the Acolyte, holding his hand out for Jack to shake.

Jack placed his hand in Edward's which allowed Edward to pull him closer and whisper into his ear; "With an entrance like that, we'll be expecting great things from you."

Edward gave him a smile before tapping his shoulder and walking away to Brie who was fixing her hair which was messed up from being covered by the hood of her robe. He wrapped his arm around his daughter's shoulders and together, they made their way out of the room. Many members looked at their leader with his daughter with wonder and admiration. Together, they were a force to be reckoned with


	7. Power

**BRIE** was informed by her father that there was a party happening in the temple to celebrate the new recruits. She was currently sitting at her vanity, putting the finishing touches on her makeup. Her dress was a black lace that was over a silver metallic material which reflected in the light. It was strapless with two shoulder-pieces that had slashes on the sides. The dress ended at the feet and although she knew she was definitely overdressed for the party, her father insisted on her wearing this dress. She wore a black choker around her neck that had a round black pendant hanging off it. An eight-pointed star was embedded into the pendant and a small oval amethyst hanging off the pendant. She tied everything together with a pair of black heels.

Her black hair was styled in their signature curls and were left loose. Her makeup was a sparky dark teal smokey eye and a nude, glossy lip. Brie opened her door to reveal her father standing outside, waiting for her. He gave her a large smile before he grabbed her cheeks and pulling her head towards him to place a kiss on her forehead. "You look so beautiful," he informed her which made her roll her eyes.

"You say that every time," she remarked as they interlocked their arms.

"Because it's true," Edward answered with a large grin.

They began making their way from Brie's dorm room to the temple where the party was already in full swing. They made their way to the bar where the new recruits were talking. "Of course you'd go straight to murder," Brandon remarked to Gabriella who was standing behind the bar.

"It's not murder, it's feminism," Gabriella retorted back with a sly grin.

"Look, I know it sucks, but if we just work hard and keep our head down and..." Jack turned around and was interrupted by Edward leaning towards and finishing his sentence; "Don't fuck up."

The sound of a knife tapping against a glass caused everyone to fell silent as Brie turned around to see Vera was the source of the sound. "Oh boy. Here we go," Edward groaned under his breath which made Brie lightly smack his shoulder.

"Tonight, we have a very special guest in our presence. An alumni, former Temple Magnus of this chapter, and our current Grand Magnus. Our very own, Edward Coventry," Vera spoke and soon everyone began to clap.

"Thank you," Edward greeted as the clapping continued.

Once the clapping hurtled, Edward spoke; "I told Vera, no speeches."

This caused everyone to chuckle lightly. "Magic. Can you believe it? Sometimes, I can't," he continued speaking as he walked towards Vera before turning back around to face the new recruits.

"You know...I'm so jealous of our new recruits. You're about to start the biggest adventure of your lives," Edward explained with a large grin.

"Part of me wishes that I could be there with you when your first simple spell is a success," he continued talking making someone let out a restrained chuckle.

"_Incendetur_," he cast as he snapped his fingers causing a piece of lead to appear in his hand.

Out of the corner of her eye, Brie noticed Jack had turned away to face away from everyone. "Then there's that moment when you realise that with practice...dedication...commitment," Edward walked around the room, showing everyone the piece of lead before stopping at a candle and holding his hand in the flame.

"_Fiats aurum_," he cast as everyone watched the fire burn his hand; amazed he wasn't showing any signs of pain.

"Anything is possible," with a flick of his wrist, the lead had transformed into a piece of gold making some of those around him to gasp before they began clapping again.

Brie watched as Jack left the room; holding a hand over his mouth like he was going to be sick. "There's one every year," Edward remarked causing everyone to laugh.

Brie's brow frowned in confusion. There was something up with Jack and she was going to find out what

* * *

It was later that night as Brie leaned against the wall; holding a glass of champagne in her hand. She wasn't a big drinker but would partake when it called for drinking.

"Lead into gold? Big deal. You know, I can totally do that," Brie could hear Kyle remark to Alyssa which caused her to roll her eyes.

"Sure, you could," Alyssa mocked as she also read through Kyle's bullshit.

"What? It's a simple transformation spell. That's it," Kyle shot back as Brie slowly made her away over to them.

"Okay. Switch it back to lead," Alyssa demanded as she held out the piece of gold towards Kyle.

"You know, I would but I've been drinking, so..." Kyle tried to justify himself which just further revealed his bullshit.

"Do you think we'll ever be that powerful?" Alyssa asked as Brie and Vera approach the table they were sitting at.

"Oh, yes. With a little, a lot of hard work, anything is possible," Vera's voice caused the two sitting to look up at her.

"Miss Drake, the Grand Magnus would like to have a word with you," Vera informed Alyssa who looked at her in surprise.

"Me?" Alyssa asked in disbelief making Vera nod her head.

"Did he say why?" Kyle asked but his question was ignored.

"You just deal with that," Vera ordered to him as she nodded towards the now drunk Gabriella and Brandon.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Kyle snarled once Vera and Alyssa had left.

"Hey Kyle," Brie spoke as she picked up the piece of gold Alyssa had left on the table.

She closed her fist around the gold before closing her eyes. After a split second, her eyes snapped open as she unravelled her fist, revealing a piece of lead. She gave him a large smirk before tapping his shoulder and remarking; "Don't worry. You'll be powerful enough to do it one day. Might just take you a hundred years."

Brie walked away with a skip in her step as she felt Kyle's eyes glaring down at her. She knew no one would mess with her. Mess with her...you mess with the Grand Magus.


	8. The Knights

**OVER** the next few days, Brie had noticed the new Acolytes were practising unsanctioned magic by using a glamour spell to get whatever they want. She made it her mission to keep an eye on them which led her to discover she wasn't the only one following them. Randall and Hamish along with a girl were also following the group. Expect Brie assumed they were just following Jack. And she was pretty sure she knew why.

She sat at a table close by the Randall and Jack and she could hear everything they were saying because they weren't being as quiet as they thought they were. Brie was so engrossed into listening to their conversation that she didn't notice Alyssa standing beside her. "Brie!" Alyssa's cry caused Brie to snap out of her trance and look towards her.

"I need a favour from you. I need you to take over Jack's tutoring," Alyssa looked down at Brie with wide eyes and her bottom lip sightly.

This caused Brie to smile before shaking her head and answering; "You owe me."

Alyssa gave a small squeal and pulling Brie into a hug. "Let's go inform Jack," Alyssa suggested as she grabbed Brie's hand and pulled her over to where Randall and Jack were sitting.

"Yeah, yeah. It was Greybeard," Randall remarked as the two girls stood beside their table.

"Greybeard?" the two girls asked causing the two boys to look up at them in shock.

"Yeah, my, uh," Jack began to shutter along with Randall; "His…"

They looked at each other for a moment before Jack stopped shuttering; "My D&D character. Battle Elf."

"With a plus thirty charisma," Randall added making Brie rolled her eyes at him.

As the girls turned towards Jack to speak to him, Randall pushed his plate forward and offered some of his food; "Rib?"

While Alyssa politely declined with a smile, Brie shrugged her shoulders and took one. "I won't be able to tutor you anymore," Alyssa informed Jack as the other two watched on while eating ribs.

"Oh, uh. I haven't been doing any of that, uh, that stuff you don't want me to, I swear," Jack explained; acting as if Randall didn't know about the Order…which of course he did.

"It's not that. It's…all that other stuff," Alyssa explained as she looked over at Randall.

"Oh. I get it. I take it back. I mean, I don't but if it makes you feel better, I do," Jack said as he stood up so he was now eye-level with Alyssa.

"No. I'm working on a new project. With someone else," Alyssa answered causing Jack to 'oh' before Alyssa continued; "And I need to put all my energy into this…new project. I just…thought you should hear it from me. Brie had agreed to be your new tutor."

Brie gave Jack a smile as Alyssa walked away.

"Dude, constructive criticism? You have to work on your game. And your charisma," Randall remarked making Brie laugh as she nodded her head in agreement.

"I can't live like this, Randall. I'm a time bomb. I'm a wolf time bomb. A killer wolf time bomb," Jack blurted out; forgetting that Brie didn't know he was a werewolf…although she had her suspicions.

"I know it!" Brie cried out as she held out her pointer finger towards Jack.

"Shit!" Randall snapped as he pulled Brie towards him.

"How did you know?" Jack asked which made her roll her eyes at him.

"Please. You're not very good at being secretive," she sassed him as she flicked his forehead.

She felt Randall's grip on her forearm tighten. "Relax hotshot. I'm not your enemy," she remarked with a smirk.

Randall didn't respond as he turned to a waitress and asked for the cheque for his food. He then dragged Brie behind him as he and Jack led her to the wolves' den. Time for her to meet the other wolves.

* * *

"You're sure you can get Hamish and Lilith on board?" Jack asked when they entered the house; ignoring the fact that Brie was with them.

"Oh, yeah. Absolutely, no problem," Randall responded as he finally let go of Brie's arm.

Brie rubbed where Randall had gripped her; her eyes narrowing at him. "Hamish! Lilith!" Randall called out before a familiar male voice spoke as they appeared in front of them; "Great job, Randall."

Brie's eyes widened as Hamish who the one who appeared in front of them. "I thought for sure you were going to help him run," a female voice spoke from behind them causing Brie to turn around to see the girl that she had seen with Randal and Hamish and whom she guessed was Lilith.

"Fuck me," Brie snapped as Jack snarled to Randall; "You double-crossing bastard."

"What the fuck is she doing here?" Lilith asked as she glared towards Brie who glared right back.

"Everyone calm down. No one's killing anyone," Randall tried to defuse the situation, but it didn't work.

"We agreed. Best out of three. You lost; he dies. And now so does she," Lilith snarled towards Brie as she stepped forward to which Brie followed and bit back; "Try it Wolf Bitch."

"Jack landed his first kill. Big bad magic. And Brie figured it out," Randall explained causing everyone to look over at him in confusion…mostly about Jack's first kill.

"Bullshit," Lilith snapped and the first time since meeting, Brie agreed with her.

"Jack, tell them. Tell them you heard the ringing and transformed into Silverback and took down your professor who was weaponised by bad magic," Randall motioned to Jack who slowly agreed with Randall; "That…that happened."

"That's straight-up champion shit. And pretty impressive, considering he hasn't even been trained," Randall pointed out which made Lilith snap back; "Doesn't change the fact that he's been doing bag magic."

"That was a mistake," Jack tried to justify his actions.

"That's bullshit," Brie whispered under her breath as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"And he's very sorry," Randall spoke at the same time as Lilith did; "You're a mistake."

"We need to discuss this alone," Hamish spoke for the first time as he looked over at the other two wolves.

"What are we gonna do about dick leak and Princess here? We can't just let them go," Lilith said which Brie almost laughed at her insult for Jack.

"She's right," Hamish agreed before he grabbed Brie around her thighs and pulled her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Brie screamed as she banged her fists against Hamish's back, but he was unaffected by her blows.

"Don't do anything weird," Lilith remarked once they reached the basement.

"Like locking somebody in your basement while you debate whether or not to kill them?" Jack asked rhetorically as they entered a room filled with artefacts and books.

Hamish placed Brie back on her feet before she kneed him in the groin. He fell to his knees as Brie snarled; "Don't ever do that again."

Lilith almost smiled at the other girl but stopped herself when she remembered who Brie was. She then helped Hamish back to his feet and together, they walked back upstairs.

"Lie to them about what happened. That was your plan?" Jack asked which made Brie glare at Randall.

"It's not lying. It's…optimistic expectation," Randall tried to explain causing Brie to scoff loudly.

"I never said Clarke was 'weaponised by bad magic'," Jack stated which made Randall retort back; "You never said he wasn't."

"Look, it's going to be okay. I promise," Randall promised before he pushed Jack back and grabbed the door handle.

"It's gonna take a couple of hours," he explained before slamming the door shut.

Brie let out a loud sigh before running a hand through her hair. Her eyes looked over the items in the room and realised she was surrounded by magical artefacts and grimoires. "Holy fuck," she cried out as she grabbed one of the books and sat down on a crate.

She began reading to past the time; not noticing that Jack was staring at her in shock. Whatever time she had left in this room, she was going to spend it finding everything she can about the wolves. Or Knights as they called themselves.


	9. Alliance

**SEVERAL** hours had passed by the time the wolves returned to the room they left Jack and Brie in. Brie had already read several books and had learned more about werewolves in the last couple of hours then what the entire time she spent in the reliquary.

"Hey! This isn't a library," Hamish remarked once he entered the room and noticed the two sitting down and reading.

Brie noticed that he was quite drunk which the other two were also making her eyes roll. Of course, they were too busy getting drunk then to remember the two that they have locked in the basement. "We were doing some research," Jack explained as they closed their books.

Jack remained in his seat while Brie stood up; her small knife behind her back encase she need it to escape.

"Who doesn't want to spend their last day alive reading some old book?" Lilith asked rhetorically causing the other wolves to smile at her and Brie to roll her eyes.

"Your reliquary is almost as good as the Order's," Brie remarked, crossing her arms over her chest with her knife now tucked into the sleeve of her jacket.

"Reliquary?" Hamish asked her drunkenly before she answered; talking slowly as if she was explained something to children; "Your collection of magical artefacts."

"That's not ours," Lilith explained; her eyes narrowing at Brie.

"This is magical contraband. Confiscated by the Knights over the centuries," Randall informed; pointing the stuff surrounding them.

"Think of this as an evidence locker," Hamish further explained which made Brie rise her eyebrows mockingly and nodded her head.

"Well, then you might wanna do a better job of securing it. Some of this stuff is pretty valuable," Jack explained as he watched Brie re-open her book and continue reading.

"It's in the basement of a house with three werewolves. I think it's fine," Lilith spoke causing Brie to let out a loud sigh before slamming her book on the small table beside Jack.

"Have any of you guys actually read any of this stuff?" Brie asked; her eyes narrow at the so-called Knights.

"Of course not. We fight bad magic. We don't perform it," Lilith answered making Brie click her tongue and shook her head.

"Too bad. You might learn something," she sassed to the female wolf who struck her middle finger up at Brie.

"Do you know why you eat your victims' hearts?" Jack asked making Randall rub his forehead before speaking; "Dude, how many times do I have to tell you? Tradition."

"You do it to step the path of the magic, ya idiot," Brie snarled before she pointed to Jack who began to read; "'If you don't the heart, the magic continues on its way, following the necessary path to perform thy practitioner's bidding.'"

The Knights shared a look before Lilith remarked; "Well, fuck me."

"There's a lot in here about the hides and their champions. Greybeard is the fearless one," Jack spoke, as he pointed to Randall.

"Sounds about right," Randall said cockily with a large grin on his face.

"Tundra, the most cunning," Jack continued, this time pointing to Hamish who narrowed his eyes at him.

"Midnight is the reckless one," Jack spoke again to which Randall further explained; "We call him 'Cannon Fodder'."

Jack gave him a smile before looking over at Lilith. "I guess that makes you, Timer, a loner," Jack explained which didn't sit well with Lilith.

"You got a problem with an independent wolf?" she snapped at him to which Brie had to bite her bottom lip to keep herself to laughing out loud.

"Not at all. But there's the thing about Silverback. He's the most powerful," Jack finished and this time, what he said didn't sit well with Hamish.

"You're saying you want to be in charge?" Hamish challenged as he stepped closer to Jack who stepped back.

"No, thanks. But we do want the same thing. Look, you guys want to take down bad magic. I want to take down a bad magician. I'm proposing an alliance," Jack explained; his eyes avoiding making eye contact with Brie.

"Who's your bad guy?" Brie asked with her brows frowning.

Jack looked over at her before letting out a loud sigh. "Edward Coventry. He's the leader of the Order and he…is responsible for my mother's death," Jack explained making Brie's eyes widened at him.

There was silence for a few moments before Brie turned her eyes to the ground and spoke; "I guess we have something in common then."

She let out a loud sigh as she ran her fingers through her hair. "My Mum was killed all because she was his ex-wife. He took me in and changed my name. I have never wanted to be a Coventry. I wanted to be Brie Parker," Brie paused for a moment before she let out another sigh and continued; "I thought the Order was good. But I have a bad feeling that my father is planning something. Something very bad. And he needs to be stopped."

Jack and Brie looked at each other for a few moments; silencing forming an agreement to help each other.

"We don't do revenge," Lilith broke the silence which made Jack snap back; "Yeah, you just kill people at random."

"I'll kill you," Lilith snarled at him as she stepped closer to him.

"Thank you for proving my point," Jack snarled back before he turned away from Lilith and spoke again; "Guys, we can help each other."

"He should've had a choice. We didn't give him one," Randall explained as he stood up from his spot on the crouch under the bookshelf.

Hamish nodded his head from side to side before he looked at Jack and spoke; "We'll try an alliance."

"For now," Lilith added which everyone agreed on.

"Let's get to work, rookie," Randall said as he walked over to Jack.

Brie walked over to Hamish and asked; "Is there somewhere we can talk?"

He gave her nod before placing a hand on her lower back and began leading her away from the others. There was a much-needed conversation to happen between them.


	10. Much Needed Conversation

**HAMISH** led Brie to his bedroom upstairs; knowing that the others would be occupied with Jack's werewolf training. She sat on his bed as he leaned against the wall across from her, his arm crossed over his chest. Brie noticed that much like Hamish himself, his room was well-organised with nothing out of its place.

The two avoided eye contact with each other; the air so tense that you could cut it with a knife. Brie looked down at her folded hands that were in her lap with her thumbs playing a war between each other. She had felt so confident before…where that confidence was now, she didn't know.

"How long have you been in the Order?" Hamish finally broke the silence making Brie look up at him.

"I joined during my freshman year. I'm one of the youngest to become a Magistratus," she explained, and she noticed his brows frown in confusion at her rank.

"Let's just say that I'm pretty high up in the Order. My father being the leader probably helped," she scoffed at the mention of her father.

"I thought the Order was good. But maybe it isn't. The Knights were formed to fight bad magic…and if they have been fighting the Order, then the Order isn't good," Brie's voice shook as she spoke.

"Does that make me no better than my father?" she gasped as Hamish sat down next to her and grabbed her hands in his.

"No, you are not your father," he informed her to which she shook her head at; her eyes looking back down at her lap.

"That doesn't stop me from feeling this way. I should have been something earlier," Brie exclaimed; her heart aching with guilt from not discovering her father's plan and stopping him.

Hamish gripped her face between his hands and forced her to look at him. "You're not. You have agreed to help us take down the Order. That makes you nothing like him," he informed her; their eyes locked together.

"I hope you're right," was all she said before she moved her head out of his hands and looked away from him.

Silence fell over the two of them again which allowed Hamish to admire Brie. When she had first entered Krowchuk's classroom, he noticed she smelt of lilac and gooseberries. The combination soon became his favourite scent. Another thing that drew him to her was her unusual purple eyes. At first, he thought she wore coloured contacts but soon discovered it was her natural colour which he assumed was a result of magic. Randall and Lilith enjoyed teasing him about his so-called crush on Brie…although he denied having a crush on her.

Their silence was broken by Brie realising something as she asked; "Were you that werewolf that almost attacked me."

Hamish rubbed the back of his neck; feeling almost embarrassed about Brie's discovering. "Yeah," he answered making her brows frown at his answer.

"Why didn't you kill me? I mean you would have known about who my father was, and how my death would deeply affect him and the Order," she voiced her thoughts that she was having now and also that night.

Hamish let out a sigh before answering truthfully; "I didn't want to. Plus, Tundra seems to like you."

His answer caused Brie's eye to widen before a smile appeared on her face. "Does he now?" she asked with her grin growing large when she noticed Hamish avoiding eye contact with her.

"How long have you been a wolf?" Brie asked in curiosity; knowing from the journals in the basement that the Hides, what made them werewolves, were forever but their champions were not.

"Eight years. My girlfriend at the time was also one. She was the one who recruited me," Hamish's voice grew soft; as if he was remembering her fondly like she was dead.

"She was killed, wasn't she?" Brie asked; her voice also soft.

He nodded in response which made her eyes widen in horror before placing her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," she apologised, feeling as if she was the one responsible to his girlfriend's death.

Hamish looked over at her and gave her a small smile, knowing that Cassie's death wasn't Brie's fault. Cassie gave her life to the cause.

The two remained staring at each other until the door was opened and Lilith popped her head in. "It's your turn with dick face," was all she said before walking away from the room.

Hamish stood up from the bed which Brie followed. "I better get going before someone questions where I am," she informed him as they walked down the stairs together.

As Hamish opened his mouth to speak, Brie held up her hand and informed him; "Don't worry. I wouldn't be a part of a secret society if I couldn't keep a secret."

Her right eye dropped into a wink as she gave him a smile before exiting the house. She was now in an alliance with the wolves. Let's hope they keep to that alliance.


	11. Elemental Transference

**BRIE** was exiting the temple when a voice called to her. She turned around to Vera walking towards her. "Miss Coventry, there will be an incantation this Friday. We are preparing for an Elemental Transference," Vera informed the Magistratus whose eyes widen.

"Of course, Magus," Brie replied before Vera walked away from her; allowing her to release the breath she was holding.

"Holy fucking shit balls," she whispered under her breath as she exited the Temple and pressed her back into the door.

Her father would only agree to do this incantation if he gained something from it. And she was going to find out what.

* * *

The next day, everyone was preparing for the Elemental Transference. While some were craving lines into the floor, Brie was overseeing the quicksilver along with Alyssa as both of them had been entrusted with preparing the incantation.

"Hey, watch the lines, bro," one of the guys who was craving lines into the floor said to Jack who had just entered the room.

"Jack," Alyssa called out from she noticed Jack staring around at the room.

She walked over to him while Brie watched them from her position beside Selena.

"If that's the mineral salt, it goes to the reliquary for now," Alyssa ordered Jack as she read off her clipboard.

"All this for one incantation?" Jack asked as he continued staring at everything around him in wonderment.

"It's not for an incantation. It's for the benefit of the entire Order," Alyssa replied to which Brie had to refer from rolling her eyes.

"You mean for Coventry," Jack spoke honestly which Brie agreed with.

Her father would only agree to do this incantation if it benefitted him.

"Reliquary. Go," Alyssa ordered which made Jack reply back; "Yes, Medicum."

Jack trudged his way to the reliquary, not before hitting Kyle on his back with the sack of mineral salt in his hand. "Watch where you're going, Morton," Kyle snarled to Jack as

Brie looked over at Selena who was ready to remove the chains.

"Be careful. If any of this Quicksilver spills, everything we have prepared will be ruined," Brie remarked as she gave Jack a look before lightly nodded to the bowl of quicksilver he was standing beside.

Jack nodded as he understood what Brie was hinting at. "Now," Alyssa ordered once she moved to stand on the other side of Selena.

As Selena pulled out the small chain from inside her clenched fist, a chain rose from the quicksilver. "Holy shit," Kyle cried out as he stared at the raising chain.

Brie looked back over Jack who had placed the bags of salt inside the reliquary and was walking over to the middle bowl of quicksilver. She watched as he bit his thumb before placing it on the bowl and chanted; "_Anaplerosi_."

The quicksilver began to bubble, which caused someone to cry out; "Oh no!"

Jack and Brie looked over at each other and shared a smile; hoping this setback was enough to stop the spell from happening.

"Two days of preparation ruined. And I'd like to know who's responsible," Vera spoke once she had everyone seated inside the bar area for questioning.

Silence fell over them before Alyssa stood up. "It was me. The transference chains were my responsibility. I asked Kyle to take over while…" she paused for a moment as she looked over at Jack for a moment before returning to look back at Vera; "I checked on something else."

"Ms Drake. This kind of failure is unacceptable," Vera spoke with such disappointment that it sent shivers down Brie's spine.

"You're banned from the temple until we've completed the transference," she ordered Alyssa causing everyone to whisper amongst themselves.

"Yes, Magus," Alyssa accepted her punishment which made Brie feel extremely guilty.

She knew how much the Order means to Alyssa and for her not to be allowed to participate in an incantation involving the whole temple, devastated her.

* * *

The setback didn't nothing as twelve hours later, the Order was back on schedule. This led Brie to decide that the wolves were the only way to stop the transference from happening.

She stormed into the wolves' den to see Hamish making a cocktail with Randall seated on one of the chairs, reading an old werewolf journal. "We need to talk," Brie informed as she came to a stop in front of them.

"Is it about your Elemental Transference?" Randall remarked as he looked up from the journal in his hand to Brie.

She nodded as she ran her fingers through her hair. "I need your help in stopping it," she said to them; biting her bottom lip to try and calm her nerves.

She was going against the Order…against her father. She could be killed for this.

* * *

Lilith had returned after stopping the sacrifices from being taken. Brie was shocked at how comfortable Lilith was walking over naked as she had returned to the den without her clothes. She rushed up to her room to get dressed and once she walked down the stairs, Jack entered the den. "You fucking hypocrite!" she snarled at him when she saw him enter the house.

"Okay, let's take a breath," Hamish tried to calm the situation but that didn't work.

"You have the nerve to give me shit about eating some monster's heart, but you turn around and drive a van full of people to their death!" Lilith snarled which Brie agreed with.

"You what?" Randall asked in shock as he looked up from the book Brie had given him about the incantation from their collection downstairs.

"It's the Elemental Transference. The spell needs willing sacrifices. Five of them," Jack tried to justify but even Brie knew there was no justifying what happened.

"You're supposed to be sabotaging it. Not helping," Lilith reminded him which made Jack snap back; "I did sabotage it! Okay? And we were up and running again in twelve hours."

"Dude…we're your 'we'," Randall spoke as he was highly offended.

"So you failed. You admit it," Lilith remarked; her eyes moving back and forth between Jack and Brie.

As Brie looked in shame as she knew Lilith was right, Jack disagreed; "No."

"Look, I talked to Coventry. I saw it in his eyes. He's so desperate for this spell, he'll do anything. He'll risk the entire Order, and we need to know why," Jack spoke like he knew all the answers which he obviously.

"They know why," Brie said as Randall stood up from his seat.

"This spell cures sickness by passing it on to other people," Randall snarled as he shoved the book he was holding into Jack's chest.

"And they don't just die. The disease has to kill them, or else the whole thing reverses. It's torture, Jack," Hamish continued explaining as he placed a hand on Brie's back; trying to make her believe that this wasn't her fault.

"When did I learn Latin?" Jack asked in confusion as he read the book, making Brie roll her eyes.

"Look, no! if he's doing this spell, he's doing it for a reason. There'll be something big at the end of it. If we play it smart, I can figure out what Coventry's after, what his plan is, and then at the right moment…" Jack's speech was interrupted by Lilith; "The moment is now! This is the reason we became Knights!"

"What if we make it worse? What if we save these five people, and then he kills a thousand?" Jack argued which finally made Brie snap.

"The scarifies may already be dying but no one deserves that kind of torture. You don't know anything Jack," she snarled at him; her eyes narrowing at him.

Jack seemed almost frightened at Brie as she stared him down. He must have heard of the stories about Brie when she was pissed off. And trust me, you definitely don't want her pissed off at you ever.

"I won't let that happen," Hamish spoke as he stood in front of Brie; trying to prevent her from ripping his throat out.

"He lit his hand on fire as a parlour trick. You go at him, he's gonna put you down. And then none of this is gonna matter," Jack argued; not believing the Knights could take Edward Coventry and the Order down.

"It's gonna matter to those five people," Lilith remarked which Brie pointed her hand towards Lilith and nodded in agreement.

"Oh, whatever, 'Kill-ith'," Jack scoffed; making Lilith silent for a moment before she spoke; "Okay, I love that nickname, but this is still wrong."

"Randall, you wanted an inside man. Let me do my job as a Knight," Jack tried to persuade Randall who had been listening to the conversation with crossed arms.

When Randall didn't give him an answer, Jack turned to Hamish; "Hamish, no one can save those people, but we can stop Edward Coventry for good."

Hamish walked out from behind the bar and stood in front of Jack. "You see a chance to stop this spell, you take it," he ordered Jack who promised; "I promise I will."

"Then go," Hamish ordered before Jack left the den.

Lilith looked at Hamish in disbelief as she shook her head at him. "There is one way to break the spell," Brie's voice filled the silence causing everyone to look at her.

"You can end their suffering," was all she said before she left the den.

She had to prepare herself both physically and emotionally for the spell.

* * *

Brie was tasked for the incantation to hold down one of the sacrifices. She was thankful that she wore her mask as it hid her tears that were streaming down her cheeks. Many stood over in a circle and were chanting in Latin that Brie was too upset to listen to. Her eyes remained firmly locked on the old man she was standing behind. She placed her hand on his shoulder, trying to offer him comfort as she felt him trembling under her hand.

The chanting had finished, and Vera spoke; "_Ex tenebris lux_."

Brie placed her hands on either side of the men's head as he began to whimper before he slowly opened his mouth.

"Did…did you…" Renee was interrupted as she began gagging as something was trying to force its way out of her mouth.

She began screaming as a dark red parasite like thing escaped from her mouth and travelled up the chains. The man Brie was holding down began also screaming and the parasite thing began making its way to his mouth. It entered his mouth before the man fell unconscious.

Vera and Alyssa leaned towards Renee; checking if she was alive. Renee remained motionless before she opened her eyes and moved slightly, causing Vera and Alyssa to lean away from her.

The transference had worked. Brie just hoped that the wolves understood her message before it was too late.


	12. Honorary

**IT WAS** the next day and Brie had heard nothing about the sacrifices. She was planning on asking Hamish about them after class. "We talk about living our authentic lives. But how do we identify our true shelf?" Hamish spoke to the class as he walked behind them.

Everyone's eyes were on him, fully engrossed in his words. "Is there some authentic Hamish that is the truest version of my consciousness? If there is, I guarantee you, that guy still prefers his martinis stirred, not shaken," Hamish joked, causing everyone to let out a laugh.

"Is my true shelf what I make of it?" a knocking on the door interrupted Hamish.

"Is my true shelf what I make of it, or am I just along for the ride and desperately trying to justify social expectations?" Hamish asked as he walked over to the door and opened it to address the person on the other side.

"Can I help you?" Brie could hear him ask the person who knocked.

After a moment of silence, Hamish let out a gasp before groaning which made Brie's brows frown in confusion. There was a thud before Hamish popped his head back into the classroom and spoke; "That's it. See you next week."

Brie quickly packed up her stuff and rushed after Hamish to see him missing. She began searching for him in every classroom, but she had no luck. When she entered another hallway, she stopped when she saw Gabrielle, Kyle and Brandon at the end of the hallway. She made sure to stay out of their line of sight by pressing herself into an empty classroom as she eavesdropped into their conversation.

"Gabrielle, have you seen it?" Brie heard Kyle ask Gabrielle who answered back; "No."

"I did not sign on for monster slaying," Brandon informed them which made Brie's brows frown in confusion.

Monster slaying? What the fuck are they doing? Brie thought to herself as she continued listening to them.

"What the fuck did you think this was gonna be? Some kind of summer fucking-magic camp?" Kyle snarled to Brandon.

"I thought it was gonna be better than this," Brandon replied back.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I miss Jack Morton right now. At least that clown wanted to be part of the Order. At least he put in an effort," Kyle snapped which made Brie realise what they were hunting.

It was Hamish. This drove her to want to find him even more, but she had to make sure that the three didn't see her.

"I make an effort," Gabrielle remarked back as she was offended by Kyle.

"Oh my God. Just shut up and cover the exits, okay? God!" Kyle ordered as the sounds of their footsteps faded away.

"Hamish?" Brie called out once she knew the hallway was cleared.

"Brie?" she heard a faint voice from the storage closet call out.

She quickly entered the closet and gasped at the sight of Hamish on the floor, leaning against one of the shelves with his hands over his lower stomach. She could see blood staining his fingers. "What the fuck Hamish?" she cried out as she knelt beside him.

She threw her bag off her shoulder and began thinking of what she could do to help. She gently lifted his hand off the wound, gasping at the sight of it. "What happened?" she asked as she moved her eyes off his wound to his face.

He didn't answer her as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and began to dial someone. Brie stared at him in disbelief. "What's up, Hamish?" Randall's voice came from Hamish's phone.

"You know those Order friends of Jack's?" Hamish asked which made Randall respond; "Hot and hotter? Yeah, why?"

Brie rolled her eyes at Randall as Hamish said; "They know I'm a wolf. They're hunting me."

"Dude, what? How?" Randall asked which again made Brie roll her eyes.

"I don't know, Randall. How do you think a magical secret society would hunt a werewolf?" Hamish asked sarcastically.

"Enchanted knives," Brie replied making Hamish look at her with wide eyes.

"That might explain why my wound isn't healing," Hamish remarked as he looked down at his still heavily bleeding wound.

"Wait, you're hurt? Where are you? I'll come get you," Randall spoke; worried about his friend.

"Stay put. One secret identity blown is enough," Hamish ordered which didn't sit well with Randall; "No, fuck that."

"No. I need you to find a way to heal a magical wound," Hamish ordered which made Brie grab his wrist and pull his phone towards her.

"Call Jack. He should know what book you need," she informed Randall; annoyed with herself that she couldn't remember what the book was.

"On it," was all Randal said before he ended the call.

"You killed the sacrifices. That's why they are after you," Brie spoke; guilt eating at her as she was the one who told them to kill the sacrifices and stop the spell.

Hamish gave her a nod which caused her to let out a deep sigh. She wrapped her arms around his arm and slowly rose to her feet, pulling him with her. "Come on, let's get you up," Brie ordered Hamish as she helped him to his feet.

This movement caused him to groan in pain to which Brie apologised for. Slowly to not cause Hamish much pain although he still let out groans of pain, they slowly made their way out of the building. Brie had wrapped Hamish's arm around her shoulder while her arm was placed around his waist. To outside eyes, they looked like a normal couple walking towards, and not Brie helping the injured Hamish.

When they reached the closet exit, they were stopped by Gabrielle and Brandon appearing in the doorway. They turned around to go back the way they came but were stopped by Kyle appearing in front of them. "Oh fuck," Brie whispered under her breath as they stopped in the middle of the hallway.

They were pinned in on both sides until Hamish looked across from them and noticed the fire alarm. He quickly rushed over to it and pulled it making everyone begin rushing towards the exit. "Quick thinking," Brie commented as they blended into the crowd.

* * *

They had made their way outside and Brie knew they needed a plan to hide Hamish. She looked over and saw the mascot sitting on some stairs with his costume's head resting beside him on the phone. "I think we should hang out," he spoke into his phone as Brie forced Hamish to fall her to him.

"Yeah, I can bring the costume," the mascot answered the person on the other side of the phone call.

Hamish rested against the wall as the mascot looked at Brie and Hamish in confusion as he moved his phone away from his ear. "Nice costume," Hamish complimented with a smile.

The mascot was unable to respond as Brie blew some powder in his face, knocking him unconscious. "You'll forget you saw us. The costume is being dry cleaned," she whispered into his ear before grabbing the mascot head and passing it to Hamish.

"Put it on," she ordered him before she began unzipping the costume off the unconscious guy.

"What did you do?" Hamish asked as he caught the costume thrown at him.

"Pulveris Memoria. A memory spell," she answered as she helped him into the costume.

Now with Hamish disguised as the mascot, they continued on their way to the wolves' den.

* * *

"Hello?" Randall asked when Brie and Hamish entered the house.

"A little help," Brie strained as she was now keeping Hamish on his feet and removed the mascot head off him.

"Hamish," Randall cried out once Hamish was revealed.

He and Lilith made their way over to him and took his body weight off Brie. "Did you ditch them?" Lilith asked as she and Randall helped Hamish to the couch.

"For now," Hamish strained as the forceful movement caused him more pain.

"Let's get to the couch," Randall spoke while Brie moved over to the potion and began reading the book that was open beside it; reading how the potion works.

"Here we go," Randall and Lilith placed Hamish on the couch.

"Go, Timber Wolves," Randall said as he and Lilith began removing the costume off of Hamish.

"Where'd they get you?" Randall asked once the top half of the costume was removed.

"Right here. Ah!" Hamish cried out as he lifted his shirt to reveal his wound.

"Oh, Jesus. It even smells terrible. Like vomit and sulphur had a baby," Randall remarked as Brie moved him out of the way.

She grabbed one of the leaves off the table before applying a bit of paste on it then a spoonful of the potion on top of it. "Okay, just breathe," Lilith tried to calm down Hamish before she turned to Brie and demanded; "Brie, hurry."

Brie didn't respond as she turned back to Hamish and placed the leaf over Hamish's wound, causing him to yell in pain. She felt him grab her wrist, trying to pull her hand away from him but she wouldn't let him. "Sorry, sorry. It works fast," she commented; wincing slightly in pain from how tight his grip was on her wrist.

"How fast?" Hamish asked and his question was answered when Brie moved the leaf away from him.

His wound had disappeared. "That's amazing," Randall remarked before he poked Hamish where his wound was; checking to see if it was healed.

"Thank you," Hamish spoke with a large grin on his face, looking over at those surrounding him.

"Thank Jack. It was his idea," Randall responded which made Hamish and Brie realise he was missing.

"Where is he?" they asked in unison; looking over at each other in surprise before looking away.

"Off fighting a necromancer," Lilith answered which made Brie cry out; "Wait, what?!"

"Actually, it sounds kind of fun," Lilith commented as she ignored Brie cry.

"We should go help him," Randall suggested as Hamish got to his feet.

"We need to deal with Kyle and his little death squad first," Hamish stated; throwing the feet of the costume away from him.

"Agreed. Let's kill those assholes," Lilith was almost bouncing on her feet at the thought of killing some Order members.

"That's not gonna solve anything," Hamish remarked

"But we'll have killed some assholes," Randall spoke like he what he was saying was obviously right.

"We need to be smart about this. The Order's looking for a werewolf. Let's give 'em one," Hamish stated as a large smirk formed on his face.

"Does someone wanna fill me in?" Brie asked making everyone turned to look at her from where she still sat on the couch.

"There is another Hide," Randall answered to which Brie exclaimed; "You're shitting me?"

They led her down to the basement and to the room where the Hide lockers were stored. Randall tapped one of the lockers with a large grin before introducing; "This is Cannon Fodder."

"Oh, I didn't realise he was still in his locker," Brie realised when she recognised the alternative name for Midnight.

"So, you are going to lure one of them to the locker and let Cannon Fodder to attach to them. Then the other two will attack him and they will think that their werewolf problem is solved because they killed the werewolf," Brie stated as she figured out Hamish's plan.

She nodded in agreement to their plan, believing it will work. While the wolves put their plan into motion, Brie agreed to stay behind.

* * *

"Did you see the way Gabrielle took Kyle down? She's vicious," Randall commented to Lilith as they both stood in front of Cannon Fodder's open locker, waiting for his return.

"She's an idiot," Lilith stated which Brie, who they had informed her of what happened with Kyle, agreed with.

"Yeah, she's a 'vidiot'," Randall said with his new made-up word for Gabrielle.

"Did I miss it?" Hamish asked as he entered the room, carrying a tray with four drinks on it.

"Nope. All good," Randall answered; taking a drink off the tray.

Hamish passed Brie one of the drinks which surprised her. She accepted it with a small nod and smile. "Dude. This looks great. What is it?" Randall asked as he looked briefly down at his drink and back to the Hide locker.

"'Forever Young'," Lilith answered as she recognised the smell.

"Just for Hide returns," Hamish explained; admiring his drink.

Brie stared down at her drink, surprised she was being included in this tradition for the Knights. "How long does this take?" Randall asked; his eyes not moving off the locker.

"It's hard to say. Some return home faster than others," Hamish answered; lightly shrugging his shoulders.

"Do I have to wait to drink this?" Lilith asked which Hamish quickly answered back; "I'm not."

With all but Brie's eyes off the locker as the wolves went to take a drink, she saw a blur of black before the locker slammed shut. "Oh, shit! I'm never gonna see one," Randall spoke in defeat; his bottom lip stuck on in a slight pout.

"I hope you're right," Lilith stated; not wanting to think about a Hide returning back to their locker.

"To Cannon Fodder," Hamish said as he held his drink up.

"And to our honorary Knight," Randall pointed his drink to Brie who gave him a small shocked smile.

The others had agreed that Brie was an honorary Knight…and at the moment, a better inside man than Jack.

They lightly tapped their drinks together. "It's too bad Jack wasn't here," Lilith's words made everyone look over at her in shock.

"'Too bad Jack wasn't here'," Randall mocked as he took a sip of his drink.

"Hey, shut up," Lilith snarled at the two males which Brie whispered under her breath; "Men."

Brie took a sip of her drink and she really enjoyed it. It was something she had never had before. "Hey, this is just a negroni," Randall stated when he realised what the drink was.

Hamish shook his head at him. "Don't ruin it," Brie spoke as she tapped Randall's shoulder.

She felt like she was now a part of something good.


	13. Scent

'**_MEET _**_us at the bar_,' that was all Lilith had messaged Brie.

Brie walked into _The Blade and Chalice_ to see the wolves sitting in a booth. "Mind me asking why I was invited?" Brie asked as she slid into the booth beside Hamish.

"We are introducing you and Jack to the Knights' cure to a broken heart," Hamish informed her as he slid the unclaimed drink towards her.

"Which is?" she asked; pressing him to further explain this so-called cure.

"Day-drinking," he exclaimed which caused Brie to roll her eyes.

"This seems like your solution for everything," Jack stated as he stared down at the beer bottle in front of him.

Hamish shrugged his shoulders and placed his arm on the back of the chair behind Brie. "To Kyle," Randall spoke; holding up his beer to cheer with everyone.

"Fuck that," Lilith scoffed while Brie stared at the wolf across from her like he suddenly grew two heads.

"Nope," Hamish shook his head.

"Not toasting that dickleak," Jack spoke; also staring at Randall like he was crazy.

"Guys, he was a Knight, even it was only for five minutes. And he sacrificed himself for us," Randall pointed out which Lilith disagreed; "That was Cannon Fodder."

"Come on. We're a brotherhood," Randall begged with a sly smile.

"Gender neutral collective," Jack corrected; remembering what Lilith had called the Knights.

"Thank you," Lilith thanked him; smiling that someone remembered there was a female in the group.

Lilith looked over at Randall who looked at her with raised eyebrows. She let out a sigh before saying; "Fine. To Kyle What's-His-Douche. Long the road and short the life."

"Cheers," Randall said as they all tapped their drinks together before taking a sip.

Brie took a hesitant sip of the unknown liquid in her drink before humming in delight. She liked it.

Brie then noticed the others shift slightly in discomfort. "Magic? We just sat down," Lilith scoffed making Brie realise they were sensing someone using magic.

She wasn't sure how they know as they hadn't told them nor was there anything in the journals about it. She had to remember to ask them about it later.

"Should we?" Jack asked; wanting to search for the source of the magic.

"We should keep a low profile, at least until we know how they are hunting us. No unnecessary transformations. Understood?" Hamish ordered as everyone looked over at Lilith as the order was directed mostly to her.

"Why are you looking at me?" she asked when she noticed everyone looking at her.

"Fine," she sighed in defeat with an eye roll.

"Actually, I figure out how they knew you were a werewolf. They used _Oculus Veritatis_, which is also called True Sight. It allows a person to see a shapeshifters true form but only if their skin is showing," Brie explained after doing some research.

The wolves nodded; thankful for Brie's vast knowledge.

The door of the bar opened causing Brie to look over her shoulder, revealing three men that clearly didn't go to the university. "See, I told you rich assholes drink beer," the 'leader' spoke as his eyes looked around the bar.

His eyes locked with Brie and gave her a sickly grin. He eyed her up and down which caused her to pretend gag. He continued to leer at her but when Hamish placed his arm around her and glared at him. This caused the man to turn his attention away from Brie to the woman that was sitting beside her with a laptop and open books.

"Found my landing screw. Get me a beer," the man ordered his friend who walked over to the bar.

"This is never good," Hamish remarked as they watched the man walked over to the woman.

"Wow. This is kinda cool," the man said as he stared down at the open book.

"Are you a doctor?" he asked; now looking at the woman.

"No," she quickly responded; definitely wanted to be left alone.

"Let me buy you a drink," the man suggested; not understanding the woman's tone.

"I don't drink," she replied which made the man reply back; "Really? All right then, hey."

Randall let out a sigh before he stood up from his seat and spoke; "Okay."

"Hey. She doesn't need saving," Lilith explained; trying to stop Randall from inserting himself.

"I know," he nodded before continuing his way back to the woman.

He then turned around and grabbed Lilith's beer and took it with him. "That was my beer," Lilith said as she looked towards the others in shock.

"Well, I must be going," Brie spoke as she quickly downed the rest of her drink and stood up.

"Don't drink too much," she sang as she walked away; knowing that they wouldn't listen to her words.

* * *

Brie was woken up by a loud knocking on her door before a drunken voice followed; "Brie! Let me in."

She recognised the voice as Hamish's as she slowly crawled out of her bed; not caring that only a baggy t-shirt and very small pyjama shorts covered her. She opened the door making Hamish almost fall as he was leaning on the door for support. "Hamish, it's late and you're drunk," she yawned at him; her hands rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Hamish didn't respond as he pushed past Brie and stood in the middle of her room. "Just came right in," she snarled sarcastically; slamming her door shut and turning to face Hamish with crossed arms.

"We started a bar fight…and won," he cheered with a drunken grin.

Brie rolled her eyes before her eyes narrowed at him; annoyed he had woken her up to brag about a bar fight. "That's good for you. Now you can leave. I need my sleep," she snarled at him as she grabbed his upper arm and began dragging him to the door.

He, however, planted his feet on the floor making it impossible for her to pull him towards the door. _Damn werewolf strength_, she thought to herself as she let out a huff in defeat and let go of his arm.

She watched as he looked around her room and commented; "Nice room."

After Cordelia's death, Brie was never assigned a new roommate which she believed either her father or Vera had something to do with that. So, she magicked her room. It was now painted a deep purple instead of the boring grey it was before. She transformed the single bed into a bed large enough to fit at least four people. It was pushed under the large window that was adjacent to the door. The bed frame was made of black leather. Her vanity was placed to the left of her bed. Beside the bed was matching black drawers with a white lamp placed on top of each drawer. The right drawer also had her phone that charging placed on it.

"Wait how do you know where my dorm room is?" Brie asked; confused as she had never told him nor any of the other wolves where her dorm room was.

Hamish stepped towards her and leaned down to rest his forehead against hers. He took a deep breath before he let out a soft whisper; "That scent."

Brie frowned her brows; believing Hamish was speaking nonsense. "I followed it to your room. It forever haunts me," he explained; his eyes closed as he let Brie's scent cloud his senses.

She slowly pulled her head away from his as she moved her eyes to stare up at him. She knew he was drunk and was definitely not thinking about what he was saying. But that didn't stop her heart from beating fast.

Her hands rested his chest and softly pushed him away. "You're drunk. Go home and we will talk in the morning. If you remember any of this," her voice was barely above a whisper.

She gave him a small smile as he nodded. She guided him to the door and opened it for him. This gave Hamish the chance to notice what Brie was wearing. His eyes moved up and down, admiring her long, toned legs. He moved his eyes away from her legs when he realised Brie was waiting for him to step through the door. Once he stood in the hallway, Brie leaned against the open door with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow," she told him before shutting the door.

She pressed her body against the closed door, listening to Hamish walking away. Sleep now at the back of her mind, she laid in her bed; staring up at the ceiling with her mind racing through what just happened. Shaking her head that Hamish was just drunk and was talking nonsense, she rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. It wasn't long until she fell asleep. Tomorrow was definitely going to be interesting.


	14. The Glove

**THE NEXT** day, Brie did almost everything in her power to avoid Hamish. What happened last night made her question everything. She didn't want to talk about. Basically, she was being a coward and she didn't care. She would rather avoid that conversation then have her heart ripped out and stomped on or pretend that she wasn't hurt.

Brie was called to Vera's office which caused her heart to beat extremely fast. Meaning reasons for why Vera had called for her ran through her mind. Mostly about being caught for helping the Knights.

When she opened the doors to the office, her brows frowned in confusion. Vera wasn't the one inside the office but instead, Gabrielle stood in front of the desk; her hands pressed against the desk. Brandon stood off to the side; his body slightly shaking and his left eye red.

"Brie, you're here," Gabrielle gave the older woman an innocent smile which Brie knew was fake.

"Please, have a seat," she pointed to the chair that she was standing in front of.

Brie rose one of her eyebrows as she slowly walked over to the chair and sat down. Her eyes remained on Gabrielle who walked around the desk and opened a cylinder chest. "Why am I here, Acolyte?" Brie asked, pulling rank to remind Gabrielle that she was only an Acolyte and Brie was above her.

Gabrielle sent her another fake smile before she reached her hand into the chest and pulled out a large metal glove. Brie's eyes widened as she recognised the glove. "Where did you get that?" she asked Gabrielle who was now standing in front of her; staring intensely down at her.

"I asked the questions now," Gabrielle answered before leaning forward and placing the glove on Brie's upper thigh.

"Did you know Kyle was a werewolf?" she asked which made Brie roll her eyes.

"No," was all she said which Gabrielle looked down at the glove to see it wasn't reacting.

Gabrielle hummed before looking back up at Brie and asking; "Do you know if there are more werewolves?"

Brie bit her bottom lip to contain her smirk as she answered; "Of course. I read about them."

The glove didn't react meaning Brie was about to fool the glove by wording her answers carefully. "Do you know who is a werewolf?" Gabrielle asked which made Brie frozen.

There was no way of getting out of that question.

"No," once the word left her lips, she let out a cry as she felt like her whole body was on fire.

She felt blood stream down her left eye. "You're lying," Gabrielle smirked as she watched Brie cry out in pain.

"I'm not," Brie screamed as the pain intensified; her hands gripping the bottom of the chair.

"Everything will be easier if you just told the truth," Gabrielle pouted; enjoying the so-called perfect Grand Magus' daughter being in pain.

Brie felt something take over her body as she let out one last scream. Shockwaves escaped from her body which sent Brandon and Gabrielle off their feet and hitting the walls behind them. She rose to her feet and walked over to Gabrielle who was lying on her side and staring up at Brie with fright; ignoring the intense pain from her back hitting the wall.

Brie felt like someone was controlling her body as they made her kneel down beside Gabrielle and place her hand on Gabrielle's temple. "You will remember nothing of this. You questioned me and found out I know nothing about werewolf nor who they are," Brie's voice was deep and unrecognisable.

Gabrielle's eyes closed for a moment before they opened again and looked up at Brie in confusion. "What happened?" she asked as Brie helped her off the floor.

"I don't know. You and Brandon just fall to the floor," Brie lied once Gabrielle was now back on her feet.

She then walked over to Brandon and also helped him to his feet; not before placing her hand on his temple and wiped his mind like she did with Gabrielle. "You both should get checked out. Just encase you have a concussion," Brie suggested which the two Acolytes nodded their heads and left the office.

Once they left, Brie felt the control of her body return to her. She began breathing heavily as her knees began to shake and if she hadn't grabbed onto the desk, she would have fallen to the floor. "What the fuck?" she asked herself; confused on what just happened.

That had never happened to her before and she frightened of it happening again. However, she was pulled out of freak out by her phone vibrating in the back pocket of her jeans. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and saw she received a message from Hamish. '_Randall is missing. Come to the den ASAP_' Hamish had written to her.

His message caused her breathing to normalise and her shaking to stop. She rushed out of Vera's office; worried about Randall. She had a gut feeling he was in trouble.


	15. Done

**WHEN** Brie entered the den, she saw Hamish and Lilith standing in the living room. Their heads whipped around to Brie and they seemed almost disappointed to see her. Like they were waiting for someone else.

"What the fuck is going on?" Brie asked; her arms crossed over her chest.

"Randall didn't return home last night and none of us has seen him. His Hide hasn't returned to its locker. We are waiting for Jack to return to see if the Order has him," Hamish answered; his brows frowned when he noticed the slight red tint in her left eye.

As Brie opened his mouth to respond, the front door opened, and Jack walked in. "What happened? Does the Order have him?" Lilith asked as they walked over to him.

"No, but they're after us and they want blood," Jack answered; none of them noticing now Brie standing behind the bar.

"We need ideas," Hamish pointed out which Brie rolled her eyes at as she drowned the shot of vodka she had poured for herself.

"Actually, I think I might have one," Jack said before Alyssa entered the house.

"Hi," she greeted awkwardly; her eyes widened at seeing Brie standing behind Hamish and Lilith.

Alyssa then moved her eyes to Lilith and froze, her eyes remaining locked on Lilith.

"Oh, hell, no," Lilith spoke at the same time as Hamish did; "You must be joking."

"She shouldn't be here," Lilith snarled to Jack before noticing Alyssa staring down at her.

"You got a problem, witchy-poo?" she asked the blonde which broke Alyssa out her trance.

"I—I didn't expect to see a woman here," Alyssa lied about the real reason she was staring at Lilith.

"It's the 21st century. Women can be werewolves," Lilith defended herself.

"Yeah, I know. It's just…Nothing. Sorry," Alyssa stopped herself before she buried herself a deeper hole.

"She's here to help," Jack explained as he began leading Alyssa to the living room.

"She's in the Order. Why should we trust her?" Lilith asked; forgetting that Brie was also in the Order.

"She's in the room," Alyssa pointed out as she looked over at Brie who was now nursing a glass of just straight vodka.

"Why should we trust you?" Hamish asked this time.

"Because I just endured torture instead of ratting you out," Alyssa stated which caused Brie to scoff loudly.

"Whoop de doo Basil. Why don't you join the club?" she asked sarcastically; taking a large sip of her drink.

"Your own people tortured you?" Hamish asked; angry at the thought of Brie being tortured by the Order.

"It's complicated," Alyssa replied which Brie drunkenly called out; "Bullshit."

"They thought she was a werewolf," Jack explained the reason behind the torturing.

"That's not that complicated," Hamish remarked; shaking his head.

"She shouldn't be here," Lilith snarled; noticing out of the corner of her eye that Brie was refilling her drink with more vodka.

"She can help us find Randall," Jack explained which made Alyssa inform how; "I know this divining spell. It's like a magic compass."

"Do it," Hamish ordered; willing to use whatever means necessary to find Randall.

"What? You can't be serious," Lilith snapped at Hamish as Alyssa moved behind the bar next to Brie who glared at her over her glass.

"I'm always serious," Hamish remarked back; grabbing Brie by her upper arms to pull her out from the behind the bar.

"What if she needs the cerebral fluid from an unborn baby?" Lilith asked which made Brie let out a loud laugh.

"Have you got some?" Alyssa asked which made Lilith stare at her in shock before asking; "What?"

"Note to self, werewolves are humourless," Alyssa commented, revealing she was joking.

Alyssa unrolled her kit on top of the bar and began preparing the spell. "Where's your magic go-bag?" Hamish asked Jack with a mocking smile.

"I don't have a 'magic go-bag'. I have a kit," Jack corrected causing drunken giggles to escape from Brie.

"I'm gonna need something that's uniquely Randall's," Alyssa explained; sprinkling some powder into the water she had poured into a bowl.

Jack leaned over the table in front of the couch and grabbed the pair of sunglasses off it. He held them up for Alyssa who nodded; "That's good."

She grabbed the glasses and used them to stir the water before breaking a stick in half and dropping one of the halves in the water. "_Inveniatur _Randall Carpio," she cast with her eyes closed.

The wolves looked around in confusion before Hamish asked; "Where's the ringing?"

"Maybe the spell didn't work," Lilith suggested as Alyssa and Brie looked into the bowl.

"It's working," they answered as the broken stick began moving like a compass.

"What do you mean, ringing?" Alyssa asked as she picked up the bowl and began following it.

"It's like a magical alert for us," Jack answered to her before turning to Lilith; "Maybe there's no ringing because she's helping us, so the magic's good."

Lilith slapped the back of his head as they followed Alyssa. "Shut up," she snarled at him as he rubbed the back of his head.

"How can you be so bad at secret societies? You're in two of them!" Lilith remarked as they exited the den.

None of them had noticed that Brie didn't follow them as she went behind the bar again and continuing drinking her worries away. They didn't need her….no one needed her.

* * *

They had returned that night with Randall in tow. Brie sat on the couch after she had stopped drinking and was now reading the wolf's journals. Hamish was making everyone cocktails but when he handed one to a pacing Randall, it was denied with a "No thanks."

"You never pass up an après-kill drink," Hamish exclaimed, shocked at Randall's rejection.

"I'm not in the mood," Randall replied as he continued his pacing.

"Après-kill?" Alyssa questioned which Lilith responded back; "You have your traditions, we have ours."

"Yeah, we have après-kill, and you kill innocent people," Randall snarled at Alyssa making Brie look up from the journal to stare at him in shock.

"That was an Order-backed operation?" Lilith asked which shocked Brie even more.

She hadn't been informed of what happened in the search for Randall, but it was an Order operation…it wasn't good.

"Doing a bang-up job with your undercover work there, bubby," Randall sneered at Jack.

"I have never even seen that guy before," Jack replied back as Randall followed closely behind him.

"No one's blaming you, Jack," Hamish spoke; eyeing Randall.

"Hemmings went rogue. It's the only explanation," Alyssa suggested; Brie recognising the name as being one of the Order's researchers.

"Of course! Because the Order isn't inherently evil," Randall snapped; his anger increasing.

"My order would never sanction that," Alyssa argued back which made Lilith remark back; "Right. They only torture people in a fun way."

"So, now torture bothers you?" Alyssa scoffed to Lilith.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lilith asked; confused about what Alyssa said.

"You're not the least bit curious as to why you were kicked out?" Alyssa asked; referring to Lilith being removed from the Order and having her memories of it wiped.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Hamish asked, pointing between Lilith and Alyssa.

"Lilith was in the Order," Jack answered which it definitely wasn't the right time to inform the other wolves of this new information.

"Is that true?" Randall asked, walking over to Lilith.

When she didn't answer; he screamed at her; "Hey!"

"Is that true? Are you one of them?" he asked as he leaned down towards her.

"Them?" Lilith scoffed in shock.

"Randall, you need to calm down," Brie tried to defuse the situation, but she was ignored.

"If it wasn't for us, you'd be another one of their fucking drones," Randall now turned his anger to Jack.

"I thought they were trying to make a difference, do something good," Jack explained which Alyssa interjected; "We are!"

"I never should've made you a knight," Randall snarled; angry laced in his words.

"No, you probably shouldn't have," Jack remarked back; looking up at Randall; ready to defend himself if needed.

"Can we focus? You murdered a high-ranking member tonight. They're going to be coming for you," Alyssa explained to Randall.

"Can we just kill her and get it over with already?" Lilith asked; done with Alyssa.

"Is that your answer for everything?" Alyssa snapped at her former friend who replied back with a simple; "Yes."

"No one is killing anyone else tonight," Jack ordered like he was in charge.

"Hey, how about you let me call the shots?" Hamish asked; sick of Jack thinking he was in charge.

"Can you even make a decision without resorting to beer pong?" Lilith asked making Hamish retort back; "I'm not resorting."

"No, you're an alcoholic," Randall had now turned his angry on Hamish.

"I'm an alcohol aficionado," Hamish snapped back; insulting by being called an alcoholic.

"I'm leaving," Alyssa spoke as she placed her drink on the table and stood up to leave.

"You're not going anywhere," Lilith demanded as she also stood up.

"You really want to do this?" Alyssa challenged making Brie roll her eyes, but she remained silent.

"Oh, I want to do this," Lilith answered, her eyes turning silver.

Lilith let out a loud growl as Alyssa pulled out her knife. However, when she went to cut her hand, she was stopped by Jack standing up and shouting; "Edward Coventry is my father!"

"The fuck?!" Brie screamed as she stared at Jack like he suddenly turned into a dragon.

"You didn't think to tell us that your father is the leader of the fucking Order?" Randall asked Jack as he stepped towards him.

"That's none of your business," Jack remarked which made Brie retort; "Actually it is."

"I trusted you, man! You betrayed me," Randall snapped with a crazed look in his eyes.

"I betrayed you? You turned me into a fucking werewolf!" Jack yelled back Randall.

"That's a mistake I can fix right now!" Randall threatened as Brie readied herself to stop the fight that was going to happen.

"Randall, I think whatever Hemmings did to you is still affecting you," Alyssa explained, realising why Randall was so angry.

"You know what they did to me? They opened my eyes to your fucking bullshit," Randall growled; his breathing growing heavier.

"Randall," Hamish's voice caused Randall to turn to him.

Randall let out a loud yell before charging at Hamish who yelled; "Shit."

They fell to the floor and Randall began punching Hamish who tried to fight back but was struggling as Randall's angry made him stronger.

The fight ended when Brie let out a yell and threw her hands towards Randall causing him to be thrown off Hamish and to hit the wall hard; knocking him unconscious. Everyone turned to Brie and stared in awe as her eyes glowed a brighter purple before fading back to their normal hue. "Help him," she snarled to them; nodding her head to Randall.

They didn't move which caused her to scoff. "I'm done being ignored. Pushed aside. Forgotten," she spat at them before she stormed towards the front door.

"Don't ever try and contact me anymore," was the last thing Brie said before slamming the door shut behind her as she left.

Brie was now on no side. She was on her own side.


	16. The Truth Revealed

**BRIE **had locked herself in her dorm room; not wanting to have contact with the outside world. She had turned off her phone after the first hour of receiving endless phone calls and texts. Not that she read any of them anyways. She informed her professors that she wouldn't be in her classes due to being sick.

During her time in self-confinement, she began to think about what had happened the other day. Twice she had felt something take control of her and her magic felt stronger than it was ever before.

She needed answers…and there was only one person that could provide them. Ignoring the splitting headaches from her hangover, Brie dressed into a pair of dark washed skinny jeans and a white tank top. She had thrown her black hoodie over her shoulders and let her dorm room.

She kept her head down as she pulled her phone and turned it back on. _'I need to talk to you_' she had messaged to Vera; ignoring the notifications of messages and missed call coming through her phone.

'_Come to my house_,' Vera had replied back.

Brie had taken the bus to Vera's as her car was still at her father's and she didn't feel like going and grabbing it just to drive to Vera's. She had been to the Temple Magus' house a few times as Vera trusted her more than anyone else.

When she arrived at Vera's place, she knocked on the front door. She wasn't waiting long before the door opened, and Vera was waiting on the other side. "Finally, you join the land of the living," Vera commented as she allowed Brie to enter the house.

"I need answers, Vera," Brie explained as they sat down in the living room across from each other.

Brie let out a loud sigh; running her fingers through her hair. "There's something wrong with me," she told Vera, her eyes growing cloudy from tears forming.

"Yesterday, when Gabrielle used the glove on me, I was overwhelmed with pain that I felt something take control over me. I felt magic that I have never felt before," Brie explained; her hands shaking as she remembered what happened.

Vera let out a sigh before saying; "I was afraid this would happen."

"What would happen?" Brie asked; staring up at Vera with wide eyes.

"When your mother was pregnant with you, your father used a spell. At first, we thought it didn't work. But when your eyes turned purple, we knew it did. And we were terrified," Vera explained making Brie let out a gasp.

"What did he do to me?" she snarled at Vera, but her anger wasn't directed at Vera.

"He wanted power. Power that requires a powerful heir. He wanted to make sure you were powerful," Vera answered; watching as Brie's eyes began to glow and she stood up from the couch.

"What did he do?!" Brie screamed as a wind suddenly appeared as it blew through her hair.

The wind knocked items off the tables, sending them crashing to the floor.

"Brie, you need to control yourself," Vera begged; looking around in shock at the display of Brie's newly found powers.

Brie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The wind disappeared and Brie opened her eyes to reveal they had ceased their glowing. "He wanted you to be more powerful than anyone has ever been. With you by his side, he can do anything as no one would challenge him," Vera explained as she shakily rose to her feet and slowly walked towards Brie.

Brie felt her body begin to shake as she was unable to hold back her sobs. Edward Coventry had decided his own daughter's fate. All for power.

Vera pulled the young woman into a tight hug; her heart aching at the sight of the young woman she had thought of as a daughter. Brie let out loud sobs as she cried into Vera's shoulder; grateful she will always have Vera by her side.

"Your mother let him when she discovered what he did. She promised herself that she would do everything in her power to keep you away from him. I have a feeling that your father had something to do with her death," Vera explained as she placed her hands on Brie's shoulders and looked down at her.

"I'm gonna kill him," Brie threatened; the vision of her loving father now shattered into a thousand pieces.

"First we must stop him from completing the Vade Maecum," Vera explained to which Brie recognised what she was talking about.

"Don't worry. He's not getting his hands on Maddox," Brie promised; remembering that Vera didn't know about Jack's true parentage.

The Vade Maecum required the final sacrifice to the firstborn son of the practitioner. And Edward wasn't getting his hands on either of her brothers.

"What's your plan?" Brie asked Vera with a large smirk.

Her father will regret giving Brie her power.


	17. Silverback

**WHEN** Brie had finally read her messages, the most recent one from Lilith caught her attention. _'We need you. Jack is dying._'

Putting her pride to the side, she made her way to the den from Vera's. She didn't bother knocking as she entered the den to see Jack laying on a bean bag, motionless with the other three standing over him. "What happened?" her voice caused their attention to move from Jack to her.

"We don't know. But I think it's Silverback separating from him," Randall answered as Brie pushed past them and knelt beside Jack.

She pulled up Jack's shirt and noticed a patch of what looked like burnt skin on his side. "Well, I don't know what you think I can do for him. Unless you have a way of removing Silverback," Brie pointed out as she rose to her feet.

The wolves won't able to answer her as a loud knocking came from the front door. "Jack! Jack!" a voice cried out as Randall walked over and opened the door.

An older man rushed in asking; "Where is he?"

"Mr Morton, I'm Hamish Duke," Hamish began but was stopped by Mr Morton seeing Jack and crying out; "Jack!"

Mr Morton knelt down beside Jack, running his hand over Jack's head. "Jacky-boy," Mr Morton spoke; staring down at Jack.

Jack had mumble something that Brie was unable to hear which made Mr Morton say; "It's Pops, buddy. I'm here."

"What's wrong with him?" Mr Morton asked the four standing around him.

His eyes locked on Brie before they narrowed at her. Brie's brows frowned as he seemed to recognise her, but she had never met him before today. "I don't know what you know, Mr Morton but you're gonna need to brace yourself," Hamish spoke calmly, bracing himself.

"He's a werewolf and he's been fucked up by magic," Mr Morton snarled; his eyes remaining firmly locked on Brie.

"He knows quite a bit," Randall stated as he and Hamish nodded to each other.

"Tell me everything," Mr Morton demanded; his eyes finally moving off Brie as they softened.

"Jack went to the temple to quiet the Order," Randall started which Hamish continued; "They were preparing for a spell. Somehow it infected him."

"When he came back, he was like this," Lilith finished explained for both Mr Morton and Brie.

"Oh, God," Mr Morton gasped.

"We think his hide is trying to separate from him," Lilith explained which the others had also assumed.

"That's all we know," Hamish spoke, watching as Mr Morton pulled Jack into a tight embrace.

"Okay. Okay. We gotta get him to a hospital," Mr Morton went to lift Jack but was stopped by Brie leaning down and placing a light hand on his shoulder.

"Doctors can't help him," she told him which she instantly regretted saying as this caused Mr Morton to sob; "Oh, God, no!"

"Look, Jack's Grandpa. Jack's body is under attack by his hide. He'll never heal as long as it keeps pulling off and reattaching," Randall explained which confused Mr Morton.

"His hide? What?" he asked those standing around him.

"It's what makes us werewolves." Lilith answered before Randall continued explaining; "We may be able to save him if we can remove the hide."

"So..So…if you pull it off, that's right? I mean, he won't be a werewolf anymore?" Mr Morton asked which made everyone look avoid eye contact with him; unsure how to answer.

"You don't know," Mr Morton snarled; going back to glaring at Brie like he was blaming her.

"We do know that doing nothing is killing him," Hamish pointed out.

Mr Morton was silent for a few moments; contemplate the wolves' plan. "Do it," he ordered; knowing that if they did nothing, Jack would definitely die.

As Lilith and Randall had picked up Jack and began carrying him to the table across from the front door, Brie went to follow them but saw stopped by Hamish grabbing her upper arm. "Thank you for coming," he told her as he stared down at her.

Brie let out a loud scoff before snarling; "I'm not doing this for you."

She ripped her arm out of his grip and continued making her way to the others. She lifted the back of Jack's shirt before waving her hand to form a deep cut in his skin. She could see something moving under his skin which she knew was Silverback. "Okay. Now what?" Mr Morton asked once Brie moved back from the table.

"We wait," she replied; her eyes firmly locked on Jack's deep cut.

Silverback began moving more which was visible from the cut. "Next time it breaks through," Randall spoke as he readied himself.

Brie held her hands out; almost ready to hold down Jack. When Silverback had finally broken through, Randall cried out as he grabbed the hide; "Now!"

As Randall pulled, Jack began screaming as he struggled under the other's grip on him. "I take it back! This is more like a birth than tissue rejection," Randall remarked which made Brie stare at him in disgust.

"On what planet is this like a birth?" Lilith asked, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Guys, there's something written inside of it," Hamish said when he saw something imprinted on Silverback.

Randall finally pulled Silverback from Jack, his screams dead. Brie noticed that Jack was no longer breathing. "I got it. I got it," Randall cried out once he had stopped pulling and held the hide in his hands.

Their small victory was broken when everyone noticed that Jack wasn't breathing. "Oh! No. No," Mr Morton sobbed as he knelt down by Jack's head.

Brie closed her eyes, feeling one tear drip down her face. She wanted to feel happy that her father now couldn't complete the Vade Maecum…but she didn't want like this.

"You know magic. Bring him back," Mr Morton snarled as he looked up at Lilith and Brie.

"We can't. I'm sorry," Lilith answered softly before Brie continued explaining, her voice wavering; "We can't resurrect the dead."

Mr Morton rose from his knees; his eyes remaining locked on Jack. "First, my Chloe. And now, Jack," he snarled before he began walking out of the den.

"Mr Morton, wait," Hamish tried to stop Mr Morton, but the older man continued.

Another tear streaming down Brie's cheek as she stared down at Jack, wishing she knew about him being her brother earlier. To let him know that he had more than just his grandfather by his side.

* * *

Night had fallen and they made no effort to move Jack's body. While Brie had gone to the bar to find the strongest liquor she could find, Randall had sat on the floor, staring at Jack. Silverback had been pinned to the wall; allowing them to see what was written on it. Hamish had gone to the basement to see if he could find something in the journals about Silverback. "Hey. You can't help him anymore," Lilith spoke softly to Randall as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Randall nodded into his folded arms that he had placed onto his knees. He stood onto his feet and wiped away his tears on the sleeve of his hoodie. Brie walked beside him with a large glass of various liquors in her hand. She rested her head against his shoulder as they all stared at the hide.

"I think this writing is part of the Vade Maecum you two were talking about," Hamish spoke when he walked over to the other standing around Silverback.

"You found something?" Randall asked when he noticed the book in Hamish's hands.

"This is the journal of Grafton Davis, also known as Alpha," Hamish explained which made the hide breathe heavily.

"Alpha? There was another Knight?" Lilith asked as this was the first time she had heard of this other hide.

"Apparently. The journal only goes up to the last '50s and then it just stops," Hamish remarked making Randall realise something; "That's around the last time Silverback was in action."

"Does he explain why Jack's hide was acting like the carpet in Aladdin?" Lilith asked making Brie have to bite her bottom lip from giggling.

"I think so. Grafton recruited a guy by the name of Jurgen Sawyer. At first, Sawyer was a perfect Knight. Then he learned about the Vade Maecum Infernal. And get this, it's our responsibility to keep the thing in pieces," Hamish explained as he walked over to the hide and pointed to the writing with a closed fist.

"We are doing a bang-up job," Randall remarked as Brie lifted her head off his shoulder and slowly walked towards the hide.

"Sawyer became obsessed with the Vade Maecum," Hamish continued explaining as he walked away from the hide.

"Because he was a Knight, he was able to track down all the pieces," Lilith figured out before Hamish said; "Sawyer was the first person in centuries to restore the book."

"Sawyer was Silverback," Brie spoke, looking at the others over her shoulder.

"Grafton and the Knights tracked him down and tore the Vade Maecum apart, just as he was about to complete the final incantation and become one with the book," Hamish told what he had read from Grafton's journal.

"If Sawyer was bound to the book…" Lilith started which Hamish finished; "Then the book was bound to Silverback."

"That's why the page got stuck to the hide," Lilith pointed out.

"Silverback wasn't hibernating for the last fifty-odd years. He…he was in a time-out. We were supposed to keep Silverback from bonding with anyone, instead, I let him escape," Randall's voice wavering as he spoke.

He placed his face into his hand and spoke into them; "Guys, I fucked up."

Brie's heart broke as she knew Randall was hating himself. "We all did. We had one job to do and we failed," Hamish said as his eyes remained on Brie who was now standing in front of the hide.

"_Et a quattuor angulis terrae atque quattuor plagis maris_," she read from the imprinted words and she noticed Silverback had calmed down.

"Maybe we shouldn't recite the evil words from the demon book?" Randall asked sarcastically; not wanting anything else bad to happen from her reading out loud.

"Whatever she's doing, it's calming Silverback down," Hamish pointed out when he noticed Silverback no longer growling.

"We should put him away. I'll take it downstairs," Lilith suggested as she moved forward to stand next to Brie.

She began removing the knives that they had used to keep Silverback on the wall. "Hey. Do you want help?" Randall asked as he grabbed the knife from Lilith's hand.

"Pretty sure I can lock a wolf hide in a box," she answered as she folded up Silverback and took it down to the basement.

Brie had walked back over to the bar and was leaning against it; staring down at the drink she had placed on the bar. She felt Hamish stand beside her with his eyes looking down at her. "I'm sorry," she said as she looked up at him and saw him frowning in confusion.

"I took my anger out on you. I just…" she paused as she took a shakily deep breath in and her eyes began clouding up as she tried not to cry again.

"I suddenly have this power that I don't know how to control. I don't feel like myself anymore. I had so much anger that I took it out on anyone who would listen. And it wasn't even them I was angry at," she explained; closing her eyes and feeling a tear drip down her cheek.

"Who are you angry at?" Hamish asked as he stepped closer to her and placed his hand on hers that was resting on the bar.

"My father mostly. And myself for not trying to stop my father sooner. At Jack, for not telling me he was my brother. I could have told him he wasn't alone," she sobbed as more tears streamed down her cheeks and her body began shaking from her sobs.

Hamish wrapped one of his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest; his other hand rubbing the back of her head. She sobbed into his chest; her arms wrapped under his arms to grip the back of his shoulders. She finally let herself break as she couldn't remain strong anymore. Life enjoyed breaking her…but it made her stronger.


	18. You're Alive

**RANDALL** and Brie stood on one side of the bar with Hamish behind it. "Well, you were right about one thing," Hamish said to Randall as he grabbed a glass and pouring the liquor into it.

"What's that?" Randall asked; looking up at Hamish.

"He was a perfect choice for a Knight," Hamish replied; nodding over to Jack who they still haven't moved.

"Yeah. He was okay," Randall remarked which made Brie and Hamish chuckle lightly.

"Lilith!" Hamish called out as Lilith still hadn't returned from the basement.

"What do we do now?" Brie asked as she looked over at Jack.

"According to one of the journals, we should eat him and absorb his warrior spirit," Hamish answered which Brie slowly turned her head towards him and stared at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Maybe we should just bury him," she suggested making Hamish let out a sigh of relief before saying; "Sounds good to me."

The three of them cheered their drinks. As Brie took a sip, Hamish called; "Lilith!"

When they received no response, they looked at each other before placing their drinks down and rushing down to the basement. "Lilith!" Hamish called out when they opened the door to the door where the hide lockers were kept.

Randall walked over to the middle locker and opened it. "It's empty," he informed the others as he slammed the hide locker shut.

"Fuck!" Brie snarled; saying what exactly the others were thinking.

* * *

They stayed awake all night; trying to devise a plan. "Oh. Fuck, that hurts!" a familiar voice shouted which echoed through the den.

Brie looked up from the journal she was reading with frowning brows. "Hello!" the voice shouted again making her throw the journal down and rush up the stairs with Hamish and Randall following behind. "Oh my god Jack, you're alive!" Brie cried out when she saw Jack sitting up.

Randall threw his arms around Jack who cried out in pain. "I'm sorry. I'm just…I'm just so happy you're alive," Randall apologised before he hit Jack's shoulder making Jack cry out in pain again.

Brie and Randall grabbed onto Jack as he moved to stand on his feet but fell back onto the table. "Jack, you were just dead, you should probably rest," Hamish suggested as Brie and Randall kept Jack off his feet.

"No, we're out of time. I saw Lilith, she was in my dream or the afterlife. I don't know which one," Jack spoke; confusing those standing around him.

"Dude, you're not making any sense. Lilith is gone. And she took Silverback," Randall explained which made Jack informed them; "She's at the Temple. Coventry has her."

"Are you sure?" Randall asked; almost not believing Jack.

"Yeah. I was in his memory," Jack answered which made Brie remark under her breath; "Yeah. That's something normal."

"We need to get into that temple," Hamish ordered which Brie nodded in agreement.

"Jack's not going anywhere in his condition," Randall pointed out as Jack pushed Brie and Randall off him.

"I'm fine. Just give me a minute," Jack told them as he slowly rose to his feet.

He didn't stay on his feet for long; groaning loudly before falling back onto the table. "Yeah. Without Silverback, you're going to have to heal at human speed," Randall explained as he placed his hands on his hips.

"No, we don't have time," Jack shook his head.

Brie threw her hands up in disbelief. "Maybe there's another way," Hamish spoke when he thought of an idea.

Brie followed behind them as Randall and Hamish helped Jack down to the basement. Hamish opened one of the hide lockers and pulled out hide. He walked over to Jack and placed it over his shoulders. "Hey, Cannon Fodder…what do you say you and I go fight some evil magic?" Jack asked the hide wrapped around his shoulders.

He closed his eyes as the others watched on. Brie leaned towards Hamish and whispered to him; although everyone could hear her; "Shouldn't something be happening?"

Hamish shrugged his shoulders as Jack opened his eyes. "Nope? Uh…it should be jumping into me by now, shouldn't it?" Jack asked making Hamish open his mouth before closing it and shaking his head.

Jack closed his eyes again and tried to will Cannon Fodder to attach to him, but it wasn't working. "Okay, you told me Cannon Fodder picks anyone who gets close to it," Jack pointed out in annoyance.

"Yeah. It usually does. It sure worked with Kyle," Randall explained; also confused why Cannon Fodder wasn't bonding to Jack.

"Maybe it's because I'm still bonded with Silverback?" Jack suggested and that's when Brie remembered something from one of the journals.

"The journals never called him Cannon Fodder. He's Midnight," she told Jack what she had remembered.

"Grafton Davis called him the noblest of the Knights," Hamish explained making Jack ask; "Who?"

"He's another Knight," Randall answered as he nodded his head.

"And according to Grafton, Midnight would always be the one who would…" Hamish stopped himself.

"Who would what?" Jack asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Sacrifice himself," Hamish continued making Jack gave him a tight smile and a small nod.

"Okay. Midnight, please. We've got work to do. I know the risk. I accept it," Jack spoke to the hide, now using the hide's real name.

Brie's eyes widened as she saw the hide begin to move and curl up tighter around Jack. With a blink of an eye, the hide disappeared and was bonded to Jack. "Now that's something," she commented with a small chuckle.

* * *

"Thanks for the shirt," Jack thanked Randall as he walked down the stairs wearing Randall's grey hoodie.

"I wear it better," Randall commented which Brie had to bite her bottom lip to keep herself to laughing out loud.

"We need to talk about a plan," Hamish said once the four of them were standing in a circle.

"Go to the temple, get Alyssa and Lilith, stop the ceremony and destroy the book," Jack listed which Brie blinked at him in disbelief.

"That's not a plan…" Brie started before Hamish finished; "It's an end goal."

"I love it," Randall commented which made Brie scoff and roll her eyes at him.

"We're not going in there guns blazing. Coventry will take us all down," Hamish clarified making Brie point her hand towards him and nodding in agreement.

"Then we go in guns not-blazing," Randall remarked, and Jack demanded; "But we go in."

"Long is the road and short is the life," Randall quoted the Knight's motto.

Hamish let out a sigh before agreeing; "Okay. Let's do it."

"Shit. Pete," Jack said suddenly; realising his grandfather thinks he is still dead.

"Are you kidding me?" Hamish scoffed in disbelief.

"What? He thinks I'm dead. I need to let him know I'm all right," Jack stated as he pulled out his phone.

"Oh, shit," he suddenly cried out before rushing out the door.

"Where are you going, Jack?" Hamish asked as they watched Jack ran out the door.

"Jack! Jack!" Randall called out as they followed Jack out of the house and stood on the porch.

"So much for plan A," Hamish remarked as Brie ran after Jack before the other two followed her.

She was thankful that she was wearing her sneakers which allowed her to keep up with the wolves. She followed Jack to the temple where her father was standing outside with a book in his hand. Alyssa and Jack stood in front of him and off to the side of them, was Jack's grandfather who was pointing a gun at Edward. With a wave of magic, Mr Morton had exploded. She could hear Jack screaming and as the others stopped at his side, Alyssa had to hold him back from attacking Edward. "Don't. It's too late," she begged him as she pushed him back.

"I offered you a front-row seat to the greatest moment in history and you betrayed me," Edward spoke with his eyes moving from Alyssa to Brie whose eyes were glaring at him.

"He's too strong. He's too strong," Alyssa continued begging Jack as she grabbed his face in her hands.

"It doesn't matter. Neither do you. Or your friends," Edward said before flicking his wrist towards them, sending a wave of magic towards them.

Brie held her hands out in front of her as she felt her eyes glow brightly. She had stopped the blast of magic in its path with a large smirk on her face. Edward stared at Brie with wide eyes and she could see him gulping…like he was afraid of her. This caused her smirk to grow before she let out a cry and pushed her hands towards Edward, sending the blast back to him. He was knocked off his feet; hitting the ground hard. Brie's eyes stopped glowing and she dropped her arms, feeling drained. She would have fallen to the ground if it wasn't for Hamish gripping her waist and keeping her on her feet. As everyone's eyes were on Brie, they didn't notice Edward had scrambled back to his feet and walked back into the temple.

Brie closed her eyes and she felt Hamish pick her up and began carrying her bridal style. She buried her head into his chest. She needed to be careful when using her newfound powers as they drained her energy quite quickly. And she couldn't protect her friends if she had no energy.


	19. Kidnapping

**BRIE** was resting her head on Hamish's shoulder as they and Randall sat in the tonneau of Mr Morton's truck with Alyssa in the passenger's seat and Jack driving. Jack pulled the truck to a stop outside the den. Hamish slowly lifted Brie off his shoulder before standing up. "We should probably…" Randall started in regard to Jack before was stopped by Hamish; "Give him some space. Great idea."

Once he had jumped off the truck, Hamish gripped Brie around her waist and helped her off the truck with her hands resting on his shoulders to keep herself stable. "I was thinking more like a group hug," Randall suggested making both Hamish and Brie shook their heads at him.

"Nope," Hamish said as he helped Brie into the house.

He laid her down onto the couch and he gripped her hand that was laying on her stomach. "You okay?" he asked as he stared down at her.

She gave him a small smile with heavy eyelids. "I'll be okay. I just need to rest," she informed him; turning over the hand he was gripping to interlock their fingers together.

Brie's time for resting was short-lived as Jack and Alyssa entered the den. Hamish helped Brie off the couch and noticed she was steadier on her feet then she was before. The two plus Randall stood in front of Jack and Alyssa. "Jack. I'm so sorry about your grandfather," Randall spoke with Brie nodding in agreement.

"Let's just…not talk about it," Jack explained; not looking at the three in front of him.

"Okay. Let's talk about Lilith. Where is she?" Hamish asked as he moved his eyes from Jack to Alyssa.

"She wolfed out and distracted Edward, bought me time to escape," Alyssa answered making Randall asked for further explanation; "And then?"

"I don't know," Alyssa sighed, shrugging her shoulders.

"I'll check her hide locker," Randall suggested with Hamish nodding in agreement.

Brie could feel the anger seeping off Hamish and she knew it was directed to Jack. "What were you thinking? We had a plan," Hamish snapped at Jack who had finally looked up from the spot on the ground he was staring at.

"Alyssa was in danger. I had to help. That alright with you?" Jack sassed to Hamish making Brie roll her eyes.

"No, because you keep doing whatever you wanna do, and people end up dead," Hamish snarled at Jack as the door to the basement opened and Randall reappeared.

"Lilith's hide isn't there," Randall informed them once he returned to his previous spot next to Brie.

"Or missing, just as bad. The point is, how many more people need to die because of you?" Hamish asked Jack who answered; "Only one more."

Jack walked away from them to the living room where he stood in front of the window, staring out of it. The others looked at each other before Brie shook her head. Slowly, they began walking over to Jack and stared at him. "Look, Jack…" Hamish began but Jack interrupted him; "I know we have to focus on killing Coventry."

"We have to rescue Lilith," Randall explained which didn't sit well with Alyssa.

"What we have to do is get that book away from Edward," Alyssa pointed out making Brie scoff loudly.

"Maybe if you didn't help him require all the pieces…we wouldn't be in this situation," she snarled at Alyssa who stared at her with wide eyes.

"I don't recall our last Marvel team-up working out so well," Hamish remarked; glaring at Alyssa.

"The book is key to everything. And right now, Edward is at his most vulnerable," Alyssa explained; feeling uncomfortable from Hamish and Brie's stares on her.

"You sure about that?" Randall asked; not believing her.

"He needs to complete the final sacrifice before the Vade Maecum will bond with him," she answered making Brie's eyes widened when she remembered.

"What's the final sacrifice?" Hamish asked which Alyssa answered; "His son."

"His firstborn son," Brie explained; her eyes moving over to Jack.

"You know what we need to do to beat Coventry?" Jack asked the others before turning around to face them.

"Absolutely nothing," he answered his own questioned making them stared at him with frowning brows.

"What the fuck?" the four of them spoke in unison.

"So, your plan is to let Coventry murder my brother?" Brie asked him; angry seeping with every word.

Jack didn't respond as he stared at Brie with his face void of emotions. "Fuck you!" she snarled at him; pointing her finger at him.

She didn't let the others respond as she stormed out of the den. "Brie!" she could hear Hamish call out, but she ignored his calls.

She was going to her brother.

* * *

Brie had managed to steal a car; with the help of her magic of course. When she arrived at her former home, she entered the house to see several members of the Order guarding the front door. "Brie," she heard Maddox's voice called out before feeling him throw himself out her.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gripped him tightly. "Brie…can't…breathe," he gasped as Brie gripped him too tightly.

She released her grip before kneeling down to be eye level with him. "There's something I need to tell you," she informed him; gripping his upper arms.

Brie, however, wasn't able to tell him the truth when the sounds of yells from outside Edward's office that they were standing in. She pushed Maddox behind her; her body tense as she didn't know who was attacking. However, when the growls of wolves reached her ears, she let out a sigh; relieved that it was the wolves attacking.

After a few moments, the yells had disappeared, and the doors were thrown open to reveal Randall and Hamish standing on the other side; wearing robes she didn't know where they got from.

She gave them a small smile before turning around to Maddox who kept himself hidden behind Brie. "It's okay. They're friends of mine. We going to take you somewhere safe," she informed him; brushing his hair away from his eyes.

She lightly tapped his temple causing his eyes to close and to fall into Brie's arms. She stood up and carried Maddox on her hips like she use to do when he was younger. She had to use her magic to lessen the strain of his weight on her arms.

"Let's go," Brie spoke to Hamish and Randall and together we walked out of Coventry's home.

It wasn't kidnapping if the person being kidnapped doesn't know they are being kidnapped.


	20. Letting Go

**WHEN** they arrived at the den, Brie placed Maddox on one of the one-seaters and knelt down in front of him. She snapped her fingers making Maddox wake up. He let out a yawn as he stretched his arms up. "Now stay right here," Brie ordered; brushing a piece of Maddox's hair away from his face.

She quickly placed a kiss on his forehead before he could protest before standing up. "Keep an eye on him," she turned to Randall who nodded; moving to stand behind Maddox.

Together, she and Hamish walked down to the basement where Vera was preparing a potion. The Temple Magus looked up at Brie before her eyes narrowed at the young woman. "So…you knew who the werewolves were," Vera snarled to Brie who rolled her eyes.

"Been helping them too. Now shut up and finish the potion," Brie snapped back; leaning against the wall across Vera with her arms crossed.

Hamish stood beside her; also staring down at Vera with watchful eyes. Although Brie has known Vera since she was a child, she didn't trust her with the Knights.

"Hamish! Brie!" Randall's voice called out from upstairs.

They rushed upstairs with Vera following behind them. "I'm a bargaining chip?" they heard Maddox ask when they entered the living room.

"For fuck sake," Brie snapped as Vera walked over to Maddox and placed a finger on his temple; "_Dormitum dimittatur_."

"Never tell a hostage they're a hostage," Vera explained as she looked over Randall.

"Magus, wipe anyone else's memories lately?" Lilith asked making Brie realised she was there.

"Several. Beats killing them," Vera answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Why is she here, anyway?" Lilith asked as she turned to Hamish who was standing beside her.

"Helping us fight Coventry," Hamish answered before he walked over to Maddox.

"I'm putting him in your room," he pointed to Randall as he picked up Maddox and threw him over his shoulder.

"In exchange for what?" Lilith asked as Brie followed Hamish making her unable to hear Vera's reply.

Brie opened the door to Randall's bedroom and held it open for Hamish to walk in. He placed Maddox on the bed and joined Brie by the door. She closed the door and leaned against it; looking up at Hamish. They gave each other small smiles as Hamish stepped towards her. They didn't speak but they didn't feel the need to.

As Brie slowly raised to her tiptoes, Hamish leaned down towards her. But just as their lips were about to connect, he stopped and turned his head away. "What's wrong?" Brie asked as she swallowed her pride.

"The Order," was all he said making Brie's eyes widened.

They rushed back to the living room together. While Brie stood by the doorway, Hamish walked over to the window and looked outside. "We have company," he informed the others making them all look at each other.

A buzzing noise came from Randall's pocket which made him pull out his phone from his pocket. "It's Jack," he informed everyone as he texted Jack back.

His phone buzzed one more time which he responded back. "What does he say?" Lilith asked as Randall stared down at his phone with frowning brows.

"He wants us to protect Maddox," he answered before putting his phone back into his pocket.

"They're circling the house," Hamish pointed out as they could see cloaked figures outside moving around the house.

"What are they up to?" he asked out loud which Vera answered; "Knowing Kepler, something unoriginal."

"_Inflammetur!_" they could hear someone cast from outside causing a bright light to shine through the window.

"Like that," Vera remarked before grabbing Brie's hands.

Together they closed their eyes before saying in unison; "_Protegatur locus hic_."

"How long is that gonna protect us?" Hamish asked as he walked over to the two women.

"Long enough for us to deal with them," Vera answered making Hamish smirk.

He began walking towards the front door while unbuttoning his vest. Brie and Vera followed after him; not before Vera remarked to Lilith; "You're not ready."

"And you're in no position to tell me what to do," Lilith snarled as she stood up before falling into Randall's chest.

"But I'm choosing to take a second to recover," she corrected herself once Randall had helped her onto her feet.

"Keep an eye on her," Hamish ordered Randall once he had finished unbuttoning his shirt.

"Two minutes then I'm tagging in," Randall stated making Vera remark; "We won't need two minutes."

She then turned to Hamish and pointed a finger at him; "No killing."

"No promises," he replied back with a large smirk.

Once they exited out the front door, Hamish transformed into Tundra. Brie flicked her wrist causing two figures to be thrown off their feet. She walked forward and pointed her hands towards another two figures causing them to hover in the air. Her hands twisted so her palms were now facing the ground which the figures to be thrown into the ground…hard.

Suddenly, Brie felt her body be thrown to the side, causing her to hit her head on the side of the house. She slowly rose to her feet with a hand over the cut that was now on her temple. She could feel blood steeping through her fingers. Feeling rage now coursing through her, she twisted her wrist towards the one who thrown her; causing a loud crack to echo as their legs snapped. She didn't want to kill them…but she wasn't afraid of hurting them.

"Brie, let go," she could hear Vera say to her.

Brie closed her eyes before taking a deep breath and opening them again. The flames that had surrounded them disappeared making most to freeze. Vera had moved herself to stand behind Brie with a small smile. She knew Brie had been holding everything in. And now it was time for her to let go.

Brie thrusted her hands forward; unleashing the fire she had absorbed. She had aimed the fire to push back the Order as well as encase Hamish to protect him. Through Tundra's eyes, Hamish could see Brie's eyes growing bright purple which stood out against the flames and the blood streaming down her face. A loud yell escaped from her as she continued pushing the Order away with the fire.

Knowing they were powerless against Brie, Kepler ordered; "Retreat!"

The flames lessened around Kepler before Tundra launched towards her, ripping out her left eye. She pushed back Tundra and placed a hand over her bleeding eye. She felt someone grabbed her wrist and begin pulling her away.

Brie let her arms drop to her side causing the flames to disappear. Her body felt weak. She felt herself begin to fall but she didn't hit the ground as she felt arms wrap around her. A small smile appeared on her face when she looked up and saw Hamish was the one who caught her. He helped Brie became steady on her feet. She placed her hands on his bare chest; trying everything in her power not to swoon at the feeling of his firm chest. Her eyes closed before she opened them to see she had magicked a robe around Hamish to hide his nude body. Mostly to keep herself from fainting at his god-like body.

Vera appeared by their side and they walked back into the den; looking dishevelled. "Hey!" Lilith greeted them as she quickly moved away from Randall.

"So, did we…did we miss the fighting?" Randall asked making Brie raise an eyebrow at the awkward tense forming.

"Just a little," Hamish remarked; his arms firming wrapped around Brie's waist to keep her on her feet.

"And I have a potion to finish," Vera pointed out which Lilith remark; "Congratulations."

"I need werewolf blood," Vera snarled as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Not it," Hamish and Lilith spoke in unison; holding a hand in the air.

"Not it. Shit," Randall snapped when he realised, he was the last to spoke.

"Would you be so kind," Vera said as she began walking down to the basement.

"Yeah," Randall nodded in agreement.

Randall whispered something to Lilith that Brie couldn't hear, and she couldn't hear what Lilith had whispered back either. Lilith watched him leave with a smile on her face which made Brie and Hamish stare at her with frowning brows. "Are you…smiling?" Hamish asked making the smile disappear off Lilith's face.

"No. Fuck you," she snapped to Hamish as she turned away from him.

Hamish picked Brie off her feet bridal style and carried her to the couch. She didn't feel as weak as she was before, but she knew she should rest while Vera finished the potion. Once Hamish had sat her down on the couch, she placed a hand over her wound. He watched as a gold light shone under her hand before it disappeared and she pulled her hand away, revealing her wound was now healed.

"Gotta love magic," she joked with a smile which Hamish mimicked.

Brie felt at peace. For the first time since she lost her mother.


End file.
